Supporting the Tactician
by Wolstenholme
Summary: The Support Conversations of Mark; Master Tactician and the rest of the members of Eliwood's Company.
1. Noble Lady of Caelin, Lyndis

**C Rank**

 **Mark** : Ah, my lady Lyndis. Do you have a spell?

 **Lyn** : Mark, good to see you. What is it you need?

 **Mark** : Just checking up on you, our last battle at Caelin; things got intense. Are you alright?

 **Lyn** : There's no need to worry, I admit that we were pushed hard to earn that victory, but I had faith. I knew that your plan would work.

 **Mark** : I only wish we could have gotten there sooner, I would have prevented their attack on Caelin had I known their intentions.

 **Lyn** : I know, you mustn't blame yourself for such a thing. What is important is that when we needed your help the most you came. Thank you, Mark.

 **Mark** : The pleasure was all mine, my lady. It's a true shame that we haven't had the time to catch up since our reunion. I'd love to hear about everything that has happened within the last year.

 **Lyn** : I think I'd enjoy the same, we'll make time. I promise.

 **Mark** : Thank you, my lady. Now then, I believe I need to think about our next step.

 **Lyn** : And I need to think about seeing those steps taken, until next time, Mark.

 **Mark** : I look forward to it, my lady.

 **Lyn** : Oh, one last thing…

 **Mark** : Yes?

 **Lyn** : You are one of my oldest and closest friends; I believe we can drop the formalities. Please, call me Lyn.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Lyn** : I think that's all there is too it. This last year has been very peaceful for Caelin.

 **Mark** : You sound almost disappointed. Is something wrong?

 **Lyn** : Not wrong, no. Just disquiet.

 **Mark** : How so?

 **Lyn** : I love my Grandfather, but those whom he keeps at court have since come close to ruining that which I have fought to protect.

 **Mark** : How serious? Should I be concerned?

 **Lyn** : No, I don't believe there is any reason to be. In fact it seems so trivial in the wake of everything happening now. The worst these offenders have done is spread fowl rumours and made life in the castle more difficult than it should be. Nothing I cannot handle.

 **Mark** : I'm more than glad to hear it.

 **Lyn** : Though I must admit, I could do without entertaining the noble dignitaries.

 **Mark** : Ha! I'll bet. You're far more suited for a life in the field, but I know that you have to help your grandfather wherever you can. I'm proud of you.

 **Lyn** : Thank you Mark. But now I want to hear everything about what you've done this past year. Where have you travelled? And how badly did you get into trouble.

 **Mark** : Well travelling and getting into trouble are what I'm best at. I didn't know where I was going when I left you in Caelin, part of me wanted to stay with you or else ask you to come with me, but by the time I settled on a destination I knew you would be settled in to your commitments with your family. So I made my way back to Sacae on my own.

 **Lyn** : You went back to the plains?

 **Mark** : Back to the very place you found me, yes.

 **Lyn** : Why?

 **Mark** : First and foremost, well, I wanted to try and remember something.

 **Lyn** : You mean? Your memory?

 **Mark** : That's right, it hasn't returned. I thought that if I could remember how I came to be collapsed in Sacae then I could begin to retrace my steps. Maybe even find a long lost home that is just beyond my reach.

 **Lyn** : Did you find anything?

 **Mark** : No, I'm afraid I didn't.

 **Lyn** : …I'm sorry

 **Mark** : It's nothing to be sorry about, actually; I don't think I ever told you how grateful I am to you.

 **Lyn** : I just did what I thought I should

 **Mark** : No, it's not just taking me in. I don't have a past like everyone else does, I don't know if I ever will. But there was nothing before you. Every time I try to recollect it always brings me back to the day I opened my eyes and saw you for the first time. You are my first memory. So I want to thank you, for making my first memory one I'll cherish forever.

 **Lyn** : Oh, Mark…

 **Mark** : Besides, my first year brought on so many new memories. I went to Ilia and brought down a black magic wielding serial killer, I prevented the assassination of an Etrurian Count, and I was briefly the prisoner of a Bernese mercenary company when I crossed the border illegally. Hey, is something wrong?

 **Lyn** : Of course not Mark, I'm just happy you're here.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Lyn** : Mark?

 **Mark** : Yes, Lyn?

 **Lyn** : I have a question, if you'll indulge me.

 **Mark** : Of course, what's on your mind?

 **Lyn** : You talk about searching for your past, I understand this, but what comes to mind when you think about your future?

 **Mark** : My future? Sometimes I don't have the luxury of deciding what my future is. Does anyone?

 **Lyn** : Maybe not to the full extent that we'd like, but we all deserve the right to decide where we want to go.

 **Mark** : Of course, I agree. Where I want to go… the list is endless.

 **Lyn** : And what's at the top of the list?

 **Mark** : You're saying that if I had the choice to go anywhere… hmm… before I answer your question may I ask you the same thing?

 **Lyn** : I suppose. That's an underhand way of sidestepping the question.

 **Mark** : I promise I will give you an answer, but please humour me.

 **Lyn** : …I believe, given the chance, I would return home.

 **Mark** : Truly? You see; I made up my mind about where I was going a long time ago. Lyn, I like to think I'm a simple man, my goals are not complicated and I've never asked for too much. But I've known for a long time where it is I'll be, where I hope to always be.

 **Lyn** : Where might that be?

 **Mark** : …

 **Lyn** : Mark? Where is it that you're going?

 **Mark** : …It's …wherever you are, Lyn.

 **Lyn** : Wha?—what?

 **Mark** : You asked about my future, well I've decided that its going to be by your side. _You_ are my future, Lyn.

 **Lyn** : I… my, oh my, you continue to amaze me, oh wondrous tactician.

 **Mark** : And you forever confound me in how graceful and powerful you are, oh beautiful lady.

 **Lyn** : … there is too much at stake now, I have so much to fight for, but if there is any future after this, then it is one I would gladly spend with you.

* * *

 **Ending**

When her grandfather died, Lyn became the first Lady Marquees of Caelin. With her trusted best friend and husband, Mark, the two would become the cornerstones of prosperity for the people of Caelin.


	2. Champion of Pharae, Eliwood

**C Rank**

 **Eliwood** : Greetings Mark, there's good weather ahead. Let's take it as a good omen that this leg of the journey will go well for us.

 **Mark** : Good day, my lord, you seem to be in fine spirits today. Good, we'll need that optimism in the days to come. And I agree, so long as the weather holds we'll be at our destination in no time.

 **Eliwood** : When will we be ready to march?

 **Mark** : Within the hour, though I've ordered Marcus to organise a scouting party to survey the region ahead, I don't want to risk anymore surprises.

 **Eliwood** : Good decision, and our supplies? They're ready to move?

 **Mark** : As usual there's some last minute packing, but we're on schedule. Once we're outfitted I'll inform you and then we'll leave on your command.

 **Eliwood** : Thank you, my friend, but there's no need to wait for my orders. We leave as soon as possible.

 **Mark** : As you wish, sir.

 **Eliwood** : Speaking of optimism in the days to come, how do you feel about where we're going?

 **Mark** : Are you asking for my personal or professional opinion?

 **Eliwood** : Both if you'd like.

 **Mark** : Well sir, professionally I feel the weight of our responsibility, I'm sure you're familiar with that burden, of course my mind goes to what could go wrong, after all it's my job to ensure that does not happen. But we've set ourselves on this path now and I'm ready to see it through. I gave you my pledge that I would help you complete your mission and I'm confident I'm doing everything possible to give us the best chance of success.

 **Eliwood** : And your personal opinion?

 **Mark** : Personally; I feel excitement. This challenge is everything that I could possibly want. The fear of what lies ahead, known or unknown, relying on nothing but our fortitude, honour, and comradery to see us through this dark time. Thank you for accepting my offer to join your company, my lord. It is an honour.

 **Eliwood** : I'm the one who should be thankful for your offer. We are better because of it.

 **Mark** : I'm with you to the end, sir.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : My lord Eliwood!

 **Eliwood** : Yes, Mark. I apologise but you're going to have to make this brief, I am leaving soon for a patrol.

 **Mark** : That's why I'm here, sir. I understand that we're spread thin but given the current circumstances I believe its best you remain in camp right now.

 **Eliwood** : Yes, and I understand that our company is exhausted at the moment. Given the current circumstances its better I lead the patrol and allow the others a respite.

 **Mark** : My lord, your injuries.

 **Eliwood** : That will not be a problem; I applied a vulnerary mere minutes ago.

 **Mark** : Sir, please. This is unwise. If the worst case scenario were to come about then we risk losing you.

 **Eliwood** : Your concern is touching, Mark. But truly this must be the best decision; our last report sighted the brigands running for the hills after our last bout.

 **Mark** : That was a good twelve hours ago, sir.

 **Eliwood** : Then just allow me to confirm that they are not creeping up on us as we lick our wounds.

 **Mark** : And if they are creeping up on us? What will you do then?

 **Eliwood** : Now that one is easy; I would fight them.

 **Mark** : Alone? As you are?

 **Eliwood** : If need be.

 **Mark** : …The decision is always yours to make, sir, but as your tactician I must always give you counsel and I don't approve of this.

 **Eliwood** : And the alternative? Send one of the company who are currently laying injured and exhausted? One of the brave people who followed me into battle? No, that is not how I'll lead. They are not expendable, I don't have expendable troops. Right now there are men and women who are nearing the verge of breaking point, people who nearly lost their lives in protection of mine. Your decisions have kept them alive but as their leader the least I should be able to give them is a good night's rest! If you won't back my decisions then I'm afraid I order you to back down-

 **Marcus** : Sir Mark, your horse, as you requested. Good evening my lord, Eliwood.

 **Eliwood** : Marcus? What are you doing here?

 **Mark** : When he informed me of his failed attempt to convince you otherwise, I instructed him to coordinate things here at camp and to saddle my horse and prepare some light previsions for breakfast. I came here knowing I could not succeed in changing your mind.

 **Eliwood** : …Come again?

 **Mark** : My lord; I will always back your decisions, but as I said before I am your tactician and I must always recommend the safest options, your welfare is my concern as well. But if I cannot convince you of the best recommendation then I must convince you of the second best recommendation. If you insist on taking this patrol, then I insist you do not do it alone.

 **Eliwood** : …Heh, very well then, I relent. We'll take this patrol together, Mark.

 **Mark** : Thank you, my lord.

 **Eliwood** : But tell me, if you had convinced me to stay in camp, what would you have done then?

 **Mark** : Now that's easy. I would have taken the patrol myself.

 **Eliwood** : …If you're here, I feel like I'm always making the right decisions… even if, professionally, you don't agree with them.

 **Mark** : How do you figure?

 **Eliwood** : Simple; I always ask myself 'What would Mark do?'

 **Mark** : …Thank you, Eliwood; you have no idea how much that means to me.

* * *

 ** _Rank A_**

 **Eliwood** : Mark, update me.

 **Mark** : We're currently being confronted by a raid of bandits, preliminary info is unclear but it appears to be the same brigands that we fought off some weeks ago.

 **Eliwood** : It seems like they've bore a grudge. How many?

 **Mark** : A count could not be made, dozens easily.

 **Eliwood** : How well equipped?

 **Mark** : From what I saw, they're working with the basics, the majority are on foot as well.

 **Eliwood** : You saw them?

 **Mark** : Indeed, these fools have no mind for strategy. They alerted us to our presence a mile off, meaning they have given us the advantage in allowing us time to prepare.

 **Eliwood** : I don't want to sound overconfident, but I see nothing that we cannot handle. Mark, I want your strategy to focus on ending the threat before it causes any damage to us.

 **Mark** : You can count on it, sir.

 **Eliwood** : Hehe, yes, I always can. I think we should make it rain.

 **Mark** : You just read my mind, sir. The main bulk of our forces will bunker here in the valley, but if the plan works then there won't even be a need for them to engage the enemy. Lyn will lead our long-distance offensive units to cover along there on the hills, when our unlucky friends reach within range, we'll give the signal and fire will rain down from above.

 **Eliwood** : And if they need help?

 **Mark** : I have the airborne units on standby above us, we'll give the second signal which will be us telling them to engage in battle. And of course there is the bulk of the company that will be led by Hector during this battle. They'll focus on ranged attacks while prioritising defence and I'll order mines and light runes to be placed throughout the battlefield.

 **Eliwood** : Where will I be? You're not thinking of keeping me out of the battle are you?

 **Mark** : My lord! I would never think of such a thing. No, to you I entrust the most important assignment. You are to be our decoy.

 **Eliwood** : I see.

 **Mark** : You were correct when you said they bore a grudge. And I have no doubt that every man on their side has been told to kill the red-headed Pharean noble. If they're as stupid as I think they are, they will take one look at you and instantly rush towards the trap.

 **Eliwood** : Alright… I'm ready Mark. I'll need my horse.

 **Mark** : _We_ will need our horses.

 **Eliwood** : I'm sorry, what?

 **Mark** : In spite of our victories, we are still short-handed and we are outnumbered. I'll be going with you as you act as bait.

 **Eliwood** : Aren't you needed here?

 **Mark** : Aren't you?

 **Eliwood** : Touché

 **Mark** : In a perfect world, I would keep you here; it's your head they want after all. But you would never allow that.

 **Eliwood** : And of course you would never allow me to complete my assignment alone as I would like. No matter how short-handed our company is.

 **Mark** : You read my mind… the work is never easy, and the decisions are always hard. But, as always, you inspire me.

 **Eliwood** : …Come brother, there is work to be done.

* * *

 **Ending**

Eliwood succeeded his father as Marquees of Pharae, his sincerity and his clear guidance made him his father's equal in all eyes. His closest companion and tactician Mark became his favoured advisor and godfather to his son, Roy.


	3. Powerhouse of Ostia, Hector

**C Rank**

 **Mark:** Say, my lord Hector, I have a question.

 **Hector** : Sure, what's up?

 **Mark** : It's about Ostia, and your brother. When you left to join Eliwood in his search for his father, did Marquees Ostia know?

 **Hector** : Not at the start, no. but Uther is damn good and finding things out. When he figured out where I went he sent a few guys after me.

 **Mark** : Oswin and the others?

 **Hector** : Yeah, they're the ones.

 **Mark** : Did Lord Uther want you to come back?

 **Hector** : Yeah, I think so. But I couldn't just wander back home without doing something about all the rumours we keep hearing. Assassins, Lord Elbert, and Uther decided to do nothing about it.

 **Mark** : He did nothing?

 **Hector** : Yeah, I mean I get it. Ostia is in a pretty delicate position right now. The whole world seems to be watching us. But hows it going to look to them when we let a foreign cult of assassins do whatever they want on our soil.

 **Mark** : Hmm… yes, I see your point.

 **Hector** : So yeah, I left to do something about it.

 **Mark** : I see; I understand now. Though that does leave me curious about something.

 **Hector** : What's that?

 **Mark** : Lord Uther seriously decided to do nothing? I'm not going claim that I know the man, or that I'm politically inclined. But I've kept my ears to the ground about Lord Uther's rule and that doesn't sound like anything he'd do.

 **Hector** : Yeah, it surprised me too.

 **Mark** : And you're saying that while Lord Uther sent you people to ensure your safety, he didn't actually force you to come home.

 **Hector** : Well I suppose, but it's not unusual for me to be away from the castle for a while. I do it all the time.

 **Mark** : Still… it makes me wonder… thanks for chatting with me, my lord, back to the campaign!

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Hector** : Hey Mark.

 **Mark** : Hello, my lord, how are you today?

 **Hector** : Uh, yeah I'm fine. Listen just call me Hector, 'my lord' sounds too much like I'm back at court.

 **Mark** : Fair enough and much obliged. So Hector, what's on your mind?

 **Hector** : What?

 **Mark** : You're upset about something, tell me what's wrong.

 **Hector** : Nothing's wrong. I'm good.

 **Mark** : …Alright, while I have you here, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Ostia again?

 **Hector** : Ugh, fine. Ask whatever you like.

 **Mark** : Thank you, I shall. Are you upset with your brother?

 **Hector** : What?! I… is it that obvious?

 **Mark** : I shot in the dark, I was right though.

 **Hector** : *sigh*

 **Mark** : Hector, is there something I can help with?

 **Hector** : It's just… you were right, about my brother.

 **Mark** : Hmm?

 **Hector** : I mean think about it, we're facing off against the gods know what, and after all my brother heard about Marquees Pherae and the Rebellion of Laus, not to mention the death of Marquees Santaruz, still nothing has been done. I don't get it! Keeping political neutrality in the eyes of the world is one thing, but… damn it! I don't believe it!

 **Mark** : Neither do I.

 **Hector** : So you see it too?

 **Mark** : No, I mean I literally can't believe it.

 **Hector** : Huh?

 **Mark** : It just doesn't make sense, Lord Uther's monitoring of potential threats and policies regarding the protection of those who back him don't coalesce with his lack of action against our enemies. He sent Matthew to keep an eye on us during the Caelin inheritance dispute and indirectly helped us by agreeing to not support Lundgren. He's like a long distance sniper.

 **Hector** : So what, he was fighting our enemies indirectly?

 **Mark** : In a sense… I have a theory, Hector, that Lord Uther is currently caught in the precarious position of not being seen doing anything that might tip the political balance of Elibe. I've been around and seen a few things, he's not wrong to be careful.

 **Hector** : Right…

 **Mark** : At the same time; he's discovered a threat to his country that demands more than monitoring and indirect help. A threat so concerning that in spite of the political climate, something had to be done. So he sent his best man, along with trusted companions, to join the group that now faces this threat directly.

 **Hector** : Wait, he did?

 **Mark** : Yes, Hector. He did. It just so happens that his best man is also his little brother.

 **Hector** : Oh… oh wow.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Mark** : Good day, my lord.

 **Hector** : Mark, what have I said about calling me that?

 **Mark** : Oh right, sorry Hector, force of habit.

 **Hector** : No more formalities, we are about to go into battle after all.

 **Mark** : Very true.

 **Hector** : Speaking of; whats the situation?

 **Mark** : Right now, Eliwood and his own are currently working on our escape route.

 **Hector** : Yeah, he'll get it done, and the village?

 **Mark** : They're panicking, sir. And evacuation has only barely begun.

 **Hector** : Then our mission today is to buy the innocents enough time to get out and hopefully spare the buildings from the chaos.

 **Mark** : Right, this is why we make our stand here. We're dealing with a small group but they've done more damage than they should have already, we must not underestimate them.

 **Hector** : Keep those shield walls and bow strings tight. This day will be ours.

 **Mark** : I couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Hector** : Mark, how much time until they get here?

 **Mark** : Half hour, maybe less.

 **Hector** : Then I'll make this quick, thank you, my friend.

 **Mark** : We haven't completed our mission yet, I fear your thanks are premature.

 **Hector** : No, thank you for helping me to see my brother a little better. To know he put his faith in me and continues to believe in me even now… I don't think even a hundred of them could defeat me.

 **Mark** : Heh, I'm just calling it like I see it.

 **Hector** : Yeah, I know, that's why I appreciate it. You're a guy who can see things for what they are and you put some serious though into what you're seeing that you call it exactly how it is. I needed that, so thanks.

 **Mark** : There's no need to thank me for that. It's just what I do.

 **Hector** : One last question though.

 **Mark** : Yes?

 **Hector** : My brother… did he send the right man?

 **Mark** : Definitely.

 **Hector** : …Shall we go save the day, Mark?

 **Mark** : Right behind you, Hector.

* * *

 **Ending**

Upon his return to Ostia, Hector became her Marquees. Level headed and proud, he was confident through his brother's faith in him. Mark became the Grand Master of the Ostian army, becoming a godfather to Hector's daughter; Lilina.


	4. Serene Dancer, Ninian

**Rank C**

 **Mark** : Ah, Ninian, I was wondering where you had disappeared to—oh… (So this is what she's been doing, a bit of privacy to practice her dancing.)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (You know, I don't think I've ever truly appreciated her art, although; I've never seen her perform like this.)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (It… feels like I'm intruding on something private… something personal… I shouldn't be here.)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (And yet… rare is the beauty that can surpass her…)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (…How much do I really know about her? She seems to remove herself from everyone save her brother)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (… She is breath-taking)

 **Ninian** : …Hmm? *gasp*

 **Mark** : Ah! Uh… um, I-I was uh… hello?

 **Ninian** : S-Sir Mark, how long have you been there?!

 **Mark** : I, uh… I was just going to, I mean, I was here to…

 **Ninian** : …

 **Mark** : …You were, you were just so… Beautiful…

 **Ninian** : Y-You…

 **Mark** : …Forgive me… this was very wrong of me. It will not happen again. I'll just go, yes that's what I'll do, I will go.

 **Ninian** : I… Sir Mark, wait.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Ninian:** Excuse me, Sir Mark?

 **Mark** : Ninian, hello.

 **Ninian** : Do you… have a moment to talk?

 **Mark** : I do have a moment… I might not say anything in said moment, but I do have one.

 **Ninian** : Very well… I was thinking about earlier… when you were watching me dance.

 **Mark** : Oh boy… (yes, I suppose I've had this coming for some time. Don't run, Mark; this is what you deserve)

 **Ninian** : I just wanted to say my thanks.

 **Mark** : …Pardon?

 **Ninian** : I've never shown that dance to anyone, not even my brother… I think I would have been too nervous to perform it in front of people. You said it was beautiful, thank you.

 **Mark** : …It was. It was absolutely spectacular to watch, I couldn't take my eyes off of you… which of course is why I must apologise again. I meant nothing untoward about it, yet it was still unworthy of me. I know that no simple apology can make up for it so please if there is anything that I can do to make amends then all you have to do is ask.

 **Ninian** : Please, there is no need for that. I know you Sir Mark; I know that you would never think in such a fashion. So perish the thought.

 **Mark** : How do you mean you know me?

 **Ninian** : You are Sir Mark, you are our protector; wise and powerful. There is no possibility of you acting disgraceful in any way. That's why I'm so flattered, you liked my dance.

 **Mark** : The wise and powerful protector? I wish I could see myself the same way. But it's my turn to be thankful; it's wonderful to hear you say that.

 **Ninian** : My pleasure.

 **Mark** : I only wish I knew you the way you know me. Sometimes I feel as if you keep yourself closed off. I know things have been difficult for you, and if talking to us—to me—is too difficult then please trouble yourself no further, but I must tell you if you feel like you want to open up to us *ahem*… to me… then I'd like to say I'd really like to get to know you.

 **Ninian** : …Sir, I…

 **Mark** : And if your dance is any indication, then there is nothing I would like better.

 **Ninian** : …

 **Mark** : I want to keep talking, I really do, but my duties aren't patient with me so I must get back to them.

 **Ninian** : Oh, um… very well then… I will see you soon.

 **Mark** : I look forward to it, and I was sincere when I said that if there is anything I can do, you have but ask.

 **Ninian** : Perhaps, if there are more moments like this, then… you could come watch me dance again?

 **Mark** : …That would be perfect.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Mark:** Wonderful, just wonderful.

 **Ninian** : You truly think so?

 **Mark** : Of course, who in their right mind wouldn't? You have such finesse and charm as you move. I can really see why you would be hesitant to perform this routine, it's like you've poured out your soul and laid your heart bare. Exposing yourself entirely…

 **Ninian** : This dance… is something I've been practicing since I was very young.

 **Mark** : You've been working on it for that long? How long have you been dancing?

 **Ninian** : Years now… since I lost my mother.

 **Mark** : I'm so sorry to hear that; it must have been difficult, growing up without your mother.

 **Ninian** : Tt was for a time… but, we adjusted.

 **Mark** : As we all must at some point. What about your father? I don't want to presume but you've never mentioned him.

 **Ninian** : I… I'm afraid I do not remember him.

 **Mark** : That's alright, neither do i.

 **Ninian** : Sir?

 **Mark** : I can't remember either of my parents, not their names, not what they look like. Just two faceless strangers where family ought to be.

 **Ninian** : Sir Mark, I had no idea.

 **Mark** : No need to worry… I adjusted. I don't think you and I are much different. Or at least we're not as different as one might think. I've enjoyed this time we've spent together, I hope there will be opportunities to chat like this again.

 **Ninian** : …Mark… I'm sorry.

 **Mark** : You're sorry? Why are you apologising?

 **Ninian** : Because… because I have not been honest with you. You say that you wish to know me, and you say that we are not so different. But… I can't…

 **Mark** : Ninian, please don't cry. If you start crying then I might start.

 **Ninian** : I'm sorry Mark, I'm so sorry… I can't even look you in the eye… because I know that if I do, you will see that I am lying. You will never look at me that way again, you will never say I am beautiful again. All will change, and I can't bear to watch that happen. Because… B-Because… it would break my heart.

 **Mark** : Ninian…

 **Ninian** : …

 **Mark** : …May I have this dance?

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : (…)

 **Ninian** : (…)

 **Mark** : Do you trust me?

 **Ninian** : …Yes

 **Mark** : Then just relax, let it all go for just a moment, and know that I will hold and support you like this for as long as you need. We're all allowed to have secrets Ninian, and believe me when I say; yours will not get in the way of how I feel.

 **Ninian** : …Please don't let go.

 **Mark** : Ninian, may I be bold?

 **Ninian** : …Of course

 **Mark** : Then, look at me for a moment.

 **Ninian** : …Mark, my Mark

 **Mark** : My Love...

* * *

 **Ending**

After the battle's conclusion, Ninian bid farewell to the land of her birth and returned to the realm beyond the Gate. Mark, her lover, with his hand firmly in hers, followed her and vowed to always be at her side.


	5. Mysterious Minstrel, Nils

**C Rank**

 **Mark:** Good evening, Nils.

 **Nils** : Sir Mark.

 **Mark** : You're well?

 **Nils** : Mmm, yes I'm fine.

 **Mark** : good, good.

 **Nils** : Is there something you need?

 **Mark** : No, actually, I was just about to ask that of you. Is there anything I can get you?

 **Nils** : No thank you, you're kind to ask, but believe me I'm ok. I have to be.

 **Mark** : You have to be?

 **Nils** : Of course I do. If I'm not then… well. We've come so far now, and have risked everything to get us to this point. If I'm not ok, if I'm not at my best, then what's the point of me?

 **Mark** : I understand, and it's impressive. I wish I could bear even half of the weight as you carry the full extent of your own. I'm not very good at carrying my burdens; I don't think I ever have been.

 **Nils** : …But you carry this company.

 **Mark** : And I would fail if I hadn't learned a little trick that makes the weight you're carrying infinitely lighter.

 **Nils** : A trick?

 **Mark** : Indeed; a very simple trick that I admit I forget at times and need to be reminded of it before I am crushed under the weight of my burdens. You want to know my trick?

 **Nils** : Yes, yes please.

 **Mark** : Well, I ask for help.

 **Nils** : …Oh

 **Mark** : Mmm, there have been hundreds of people that I've met since my days with Lyndis' Legion who have all contributed to helping me carry my burdens. Sometimes simply, sometimes complexly. But I'll tell you something, I never would have received help had I not asked first. I believe that you are very strong, Nils, you've had to be. But I also believe standing alone is the worst tactical decision you could make.

 **Nils** : …Right, ok.

 **Mark** : What? What is it?

 **Nils** : Well, nothing really. It's good advice but… I was kinda expecting the secret of our genius mind who has guided us through thick and thin to be like a radical ideology that would forever give us an advantage on our enemies.

 **Mark** : Hahaha! Nils, the greatest truths aren't meant to be complicated; they're supposed to be simple so that they are easy to reach when the time comes.

 **Nils** : Yeah, you're right about that.

 **Mark** : Come on, I'm nowhere near as good as you but I've been working on a piece of music, I was hoping you'd have a listen.

 **Nils** : I'd be delighted to.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : …Nils, I must ask a favour.

 **Nils** : Sure, what is it exactly?

 **Mark** : Part of my job involves trying to gain a deeper understanding of the people we're up against. If this topic of conversation is difficult to broach then it can wait but I must at least try to understand. Will you speak to me about Nergal and what you know about him?

 **Nils** : …Yes, of course I will. Tell me what you want to know.

 **Mark** : Thank you, Nils. Our moments of direct contact with the man have been few and far between, what I want to know now is why he is doing these things. Nergal has done much since we learned of him and much more before then, but even now I think at his core he is a man, a human. Men have reasons, men have motives.

 **Nils** : I'm not sure you could class Nergal within the realm of normal men. His longevity and sheer force of power has seen any recognisable sense of normalcy gone for good. I don't think he has a motive you can understand save greed and glutton for more power.

 **Mark** : I can barely comprehend his power as it is. Power is a means to an end, the means are the Dragon's Gate and what lies beyond them, but what is the end that Nergal seeks?

 **Nils** : From what I've heard, he hopes to steal the quintessence of a living dragon.

 **Mark** : And assuming he will be successful, he will have power beyond mortal comprehension. And if he fails, it will be the beginning of a second Scouring. We can't allow either option.

 **Nils** : Right.

 **Mark** : Let's say, gods forbid, he wins and he successfully steals the energy from a dragon beyond the gate. What then? What will he do after?

 **Nils** : I don't… I don't know, I'm sorry. He's a mad man but he's a clever mad man, if he has any plans for after then he wouldn't have just told me.

 **Mark** : Mad and clever, a deadly combination. You don't believe he has any motive beyond power for power's sake?

 **Nils** : No, I don't believe he does. If he had one then it was abandoned a long time ago.

 **Mark** : Are you saying that he once had his reasons?

 **Nils** : I'm saying that he is no longer within reason. You're right, all men have reasons; Lundgren and Darin, Elbert and Eliwood, and they all have their own motivations for doing the things they do. But I no longer consider Nergal truly human anymore. There are no reasons he could have that make sense to mortal man. He can't comprehend our sanity in the same way we can't comprehend his insanity.

 **Mark** : …

 **Nils** : And he is insane, Mark. I think that when we face him, we cannot face him in the same way as we would a human.

 **Mark** : I understand, thank you Nils.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Nils** : (…)

 **Mark** : Marvellous tune, is that a new one? I don't think I've heard it before.

 **Nils** : Sort of new, I've known it for some time but I haven't played it in a while.

 **Mark** : Well I enjoyed it tremendously. I'm surprised you haven't played it before now.

 **Nils** : I only just recently remembered it. I'm not entirely sure how I forgot it, it's one of my favourites.

 **Mark** : Does it have a name?

 **Nils** : It's called… huh, I can't remember it. What is with me today?

 **Mark** : It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure it will come back to you eventually.

 **Nils** : Yes, I suppose you're right, although…

 **Mark** : Although what?

 **Nils** : Come to think of it; there's so much I can't remember. It's like a blank void that comes to mind whenever I try to recollect.

 **Mark** : Hmm, yes, I know the feeling.

 **Nils** : But there's so many important things that I've just forgotten about. I don't get it, how could I just forget them?

 **Mark** : It's no fault of your own.

 **Nils** : I know, I know. But I can't help but feel like I could help you better if I just remembered.

 **Mark** : You have helped us in more ways than you know; you and Ninian both. If anything, I wish we could help you further.

 **Nils** : Hahaha, you have cared for us, protected us, treat us like normal people, in spite of how different we are. You even go into battle for us and you want to do more? You're really something else.

 **Mark** : What can I say? My job is to do the impossible.

 **Nils** : And doesn't your track record prove it. You know Ninian has always been able to remember more than me, probably because there's more for her to remember. She can remember our mother.

 **Mark** : Does that mean you can't?

 **Nils** : Yes, I was very young when we lost her so any memories of her are distant at best. And I have no hope of remembering father.

 **Mark** : …You have no memory of him?

 **Nils** : Not even a face to look back on. Just that he left to find mother, and never returned.

 **Mark** : …Don't feel contrition over your father, Nils. I'm sure he loved you and Ninian so much that he would have done anything to bring your mother home and reunite with you.

 **Nils** : I wish I could believe that, but I'll never know either way.

 **Mark** : Don't say that, who's to say that you won't remember it tomorrow? I think back to when we found Ninian on our way to Valor, she couldn't even remember her name, and yet when we briefly lost her on the Dread Isle we found her staring at a painting of a man and a dragon. As a leading expert in the field of forgetting important things; I could tell she may have not been able to remember that place, but she knew it by instinct. You must share those subconscious memorie—Nils?

 **Nils** : a man… and a dragon… AHH!

 **Mark** : Nils! What's wrong?!

 **Nils** : Nggh, ahhh! My head!

 **Mark** : I've got you, come on; I'm getting you to a healer.

 **Nils** : No!... it's nothing, I can handle it. See? It's already going.

 **Mark** : If it came on so suddenly then I don't think it's nothing. But it's alright, you'll be fine. Just lean on me.

 **Nils** : Hah, wha—what?

 **Mark** : Here, rest here.

 **Nils** : Ninian… I'm fine…

 **Mark** : *sigh* That was… unexpected…

 **Nils** : …

 **Mark** : Nils? Asleep it seems.

 **Nils** : …

 **Mark** : That man in the painting… I hate to be proven right…

 **Nils** : …

 **Mark** : But if I am right, and he is who I think he is… then I swear Nils, I'll be there to help you. You and Ninian.

 **Nils** : …

 **Mark** : Such a strong boy. Sweet dreams, my friend. I'll see to it that you get a happy ending.

 **Nils:** …Thank…you…

* * *

 **Ending**

Nils and Ninian, dragonkin, bid farewell to the land of their birth. Mark, aware that this was likely the last time he'll see him, told something to Nils that caused more than enough greif, however, his strength of mind and heart remained indomitable and Nils embraced his friend as he left.


	6. Knight of the Wing, Florina

**Rank C**

 **Mark** : Hello there, Huey, good to see you again. How's the leg? ... So I see, well don't worry, we'll soon get that fixed. You wouldn't know where Florina has gone, would you? ... oh, well that's too bad … you mean this? I was hoping to give it to her, it's the vulnerary specifically tailored to horses and Pegasi … well that's true, but Florina knows you best and would be able to apply it better than I … Oh very well then, but temper your expectations; I'm not an expert when it comes to treating Pegasi. Now let's take a look.

 **Florina** : …Uhh, h-hello?

 **Mark** : It doesn't look anywhere near as bad as it did earlier, but still gruesome to look at.

 **Florina** : Um, excuse me… are you…

 **Mark** : …Alright, now I won't lie; this is going to sting. Brace yourself Huey.

 **Florina** : Mark? … What are you doing?

 **Mark** : Huh? Florin—whoa!

 **Florian** : Ah! Huey!

 **Mark** : Wait, stay calm, Huey. It's alright, you're safe.

 **Florina** : Shh, there there, it's ok.

 **Mark** : *sigh* I'm sorry Huey, my hand slipped and I… well, I'm sorry.

 **Florina** : I… were you just…

 **Mark** : I was just trying to help, I mixed a vulnerary for Huey that I was… actually, he could probably tell you himself.

 **Florina** : Eh?

 **Mark** : He suggested that I apply it myself; I mean you weren't around so I thought it wouldn't take a minute. If I had known you weren't far behind I would have waited a moment.

 **Florina** : You… talked to Huey?

 **Mark** : …Sort of, he whinnied and I filled in the blanks.

 **Florina** : Wait… what?

 **Mark** : Ok, I know how ridiculous that sounds, and I know that I shouldn't have been treating Huey with neither your permission nor supervision. I apologise for my actions, they shall not be repeated.

 **Florina** : No… I, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you… I… I just wanted to…

 **Mark** : You wanted to what?

 **Florina** : Pegasi don't really… like men. How did you… get close.

 **Mark** : Well I just spoke to him, he didn't seem to mind.

 **Florina** : …

 **Mark** : Ok, so… I think I should be going. You have the vulnerary, and you should be the one to use it on him, he'll prefer that I think.

 **Florina** : Oh, um… alright then… bye, Sir Mark.

 **Mark** : *sigh*… That… could have gone better.

* * *

 **Rank B**

 **Florina** : Sir Mark has been gone a while, hasn't he … Well, he didn't say how long he'd be, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Did he really understand what you were saying, Huey? … Well, I suppose, he is really smart, he could figure it out. But I've never heard of a man being able to do that … oh now that's just silly, why would he ever think tha- … Huh? What is it Huey?

 **Mark** : Florina…

 **Florina** : Sir Mark… I was wondering when- *gasp*

 **Mark** : I need… I need your help…

 **Florina** : Sir Mark! You're bleeding! H-how? What happened!?

 **Mark** : J-just calm dow… down, I'm going to be alright. It… it looks worse than it is. my… my pack, vulnerary, help me.

 **Florina** : Ok… Sir Mark, here it is.

 **Mark** : You… I can't… help me.

 **Florina** : I have to… oh, oh my. No, I can't. Mark!

 **Mark** : Help… me.

 **Florina** : Mark! Mark! Oh, oh no … hush Huey… I… I need to focus… Florina, you can do this. He'll die if you don't… Mark will die… but not here, not while I'm here… you'll be fine, Mark, you see? I've given you the vulnerary; you just need to hold on now… I'll get you back to camp, come on. Oof, you're heavy, but don't worry, Huey will help us get there fast … thank you, my friend

…

 **Mark** : (Huh… so is this what death is like? Feels… liberating somehow… yes, I feel the wind, I must be soaring to the land beyond… damn, to die so trivially, regret, sorrow, Lyn, I have failed… who is holding on to me? Someone is here? A… woman? Oh, of course, she must be an angel, to guide me to whatever comes next…)

Oh Gods Above! I'm on a Pegasus!

 **Florina** : Mark, stay still.

 **Mark** : Fl—Florina?

 **Florina** : Just relax, we're almost there

 **Mark** : Yeah… relaxing sounds… damn near impossible…

* * *

 **Rank A**

 **Mark** : Ah … hello again Huey, my good friend. You're well, I presume? … Good to hear … Not today I'm afraid, today I came to find you, I wanted to thank you for your assistance the other day. I fear I would have been history without you and Florina … Aww, well aren't you sweet … to be honest I haven't spoken to Florina since I woke up. I owe her my life as well … no, nothing like that, well not entirely like that … ok, maybe.

 **Florina** : Um… Good evening, Sir Mark.

 **Mark** : Ah, well if it isn't my heroine.

 **Florina** : Please s-sir… I didn't do anything that was above my duty… I just…

 **Mark** : I know, but that doesn't change how without you I wouldn't be here, or how grateful I am to you and Huey. Dame Florina… thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

 **Florina** : Oh… I… M-Mark…

 **Mark** : There's no need to cry, this is a happy moment … see? Even Huey thinks so.

 **Florina** : Huey… I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so… emotional, it's just you almost…

 **Mark** : Yes, but I didn't… because of you.

 **Florina** : *gasp*… You're hugging me…

 **Mark** : Yes, I know…

 **Florina** : …It's nice…

 **Mark** : Isn't it?

 **Florina** : … Hush Huey, don't ruin it.

 **Mark** : Hahaha, is that true?

 **Florina** : No! I mean, yes, but… uh, I uh… I'm gonna just go. Umm… bye

 **Mark** : Hmm… what are we going to do with her, eh Huey? … Hah, yes I agree, I might just do that.

* * *

 **Ending**

After Lyn abdicated rule of Caelin, Florina returned to Ilia as a full fledged Pegasus Knight. She became commander of her own company of Knights, with her legendary tactician and husband Mark, they were the best band of warriors Ilia ever saw.


	7. Winged Stallion, Fiora

**C Rank**

 **Mark** : Dame Fiora, greetings.

 **Fiora** : Sir Mark, what is it you require?

 **Mark** : We are going to pick up camp soon and resume our march, but before we do there is an assignment that you are to undertake.

 **Fiora** : I shall fulfil my duty to best of my ability, sir. What are my orders.

 **Mark** : Observe this map, I have marked several locations as potential campsites, you are to lead a squad and inspect these sites, then report back to me to be dismissed.

 **Fiora** : It will be done, sir.

 **Mark** : Any questions?

 **Fiora** : Yes, who is to be in my squad?

 **Mark** : If you have preferences I will attempt to accommodate, but if not then I will make recommendations.

 **Fiora** : You will allow me to choose who I take with me?

 **Mark** : To an extent, yes. Obviously there are some exceptions, but you know who you'll work with best, I would trust that instinct.

 **Fiora** : If you feel it is best, sir.

 **Mark** : I do, and I feel the same about any resources that you think you might need.

 **Fiora** : …Very well then, sir.

 **Mark** : Within reason, of course. But in the time that you've been with us I feel as if I can trust you to make good decisions. With your experience and after everything I've heard about you from Florina, I know that you are worthy of that trust.

 **Fiora** : Thank you, Sir Mark. I swear, I will not disappoint your trust.

 **Mark** : I believe you, and I want to be able to rely on you, Fiora, you're magnificent on the field. You're dedication, your honour, these are qualities I prize and I know you will do brilliantly.

 **Fiora** : I hardly feel worthy of such praise, but if you believe such things then I will do everything in my power to exceed your expectations. You have my word.

 **Mark** : Thank you, gather who and what you need then reconvene here before dinner and I will brief you in full.

 **Fiora** : As you command, sir.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Fiora** : To conclude; the site to the south-east is the best option for a new base of operations, the high ground provides a multitude of benefits to us and we will not lack for resources during our brief stay.

 **Mark** : mmm, yes I agree. I will inform Lord Eliwood of this and we will make preparations the next day. Thank you, Fiora.

 **Fiora** : your welcome, sir. Though I only did my duty.

 **Mark** : Doesn't make me any less thankful. You've earned a rest, unless there is something else?

 **Fiora** : well… no, there is nothing. I take my leave, sir.

 **Mark** : wait; is there something on your mind?

 **Fiora** : no, sir, it is just idle wonderings. Pay it no heed.

 **Mark** : …very well, I won't pry. Though if you ever feel like you want to share something then I'm all ears.

 **Fiora** : Thank you, sir…

 **Mark** : …yes Fiora?

 **Fiora** : My apologies, sir, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions.

 **Mark** : I don't mind at all. I will answer as best I can.

 **Fiora** : the decisions you make as the tactician for this company, how can you ever be sure they are the right ones?

 **Mark** : …there is no simple answer, Fiora, I hope you understand that. And the answer I have for you may not be satisfying.

 **Fiora** : tell me regardless, please.

 **Mark** : In truth; there is no full-proof method of knowing whether we are making the right decisions. I think Lord Eliwood understands that, and that is why we have to rely on our instincts and feelings when it comes to decision making.

 **Fiora** : you're instincts? Isn't that unwise, sir?

 **Mark** : once upon a time I would've said yes, it is unwise. But the odds are against us, I've run the numbers on our chances of success but I've learned not to rely solely on math. Oftentimes we have nothing to count on but ourselves.

 **Fiora** : …

 **Mark** : let me try and explain it another way. This company is successful because there is a level of trust between every one of its members; we all depend on each other because if we don't it will spell out our end. But that trust has to go both ways, not just to each other, but to ourselves. I have to trust myself that I'm making the right calls, I have to trust my feelings, because if I don't then I am useless.

 **Fiora** : and… if you get it wrong?

 **Mark** : … If I am wrong then… it is my responsibility to carry that weight, just as you carry yours.

 **Fiora** : ah, did Florina mention that to you?

 **Mark** : she did not; I saw it written in the way you fight on the battlefield the day we met. Deep regret, pain, suffering, and a disregard for one's safety that borders on suicidal. Yes, yours is a heavy burden.

 **Fiora** : you read the battle well; it was my own mistake that caused the deaths of my peers. I was over confident, brash, and above all; blind to the danger… there was nothing I could do to fix the mistake that cost the lives of those under my command, save to fulfil my duty and complete my mission.

 **Mark** : even at the cost of your life.

 **Fiora** : Such is the way of a Pegasus Knight of Ilia.

 **Mark** : I think that's something we need. It is why I trust you so much.

 **Fiora** : Forgive me sir, but how can you possibly trust me after that?

 **Mark** : Because I know that pain as well.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Fiora** : Sir Mark, if I may speak with you.

 **Mark** : Of course, in fact there's something I wish to discuss with you as well.

 **Fiora** : Oh, then please, you first.

 **Mark** : There's no rush, tell me what's on your mind.

 **Fiora** : Very well, this may sound peculiar so forgive me for that, I hope this doesn't come out poorly.

 **Mark** : As do I, it sounds interesting.

 **Fiora** : Please, Sir Mark

 **Mark** : I'm sorry, you were saying?

 **Fiora** : Yes… I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about trusting yourself…

 **Mark** : Yes?

 **Fiora** : I simply wanted to tell you that, after all this time, I now choose to trust you.

 **Mark** : Thank you, Fiora. I promise that that trust is well placed.

 **Fiora** : No, you misunderstand. I _truly_ trust you now; with everything that I am, all my strengths, all my failures. I bring them to you; I bring my life to you.

 **Mark** : Fiora? What do you… oh…

 **Fiora** : Sir Mark, it has been so very long since I've let someone see me in this light, this is sudden, I have no intention of putting you on the spot, but… do you believe that there will come a day when you trust me in the same way?

 **Mark** : Yes… I feel as if I already do.

 **Fiora** : Sir Mark…

 **Mark** : Please; just call me Mark.

 **Fiora** : Mark…

 **Mark** : Though there is one thing that needs to happen before I trust you completely.

 **Fiora** : Oh, um, and what is that?

 **Mark** : You have to learn to trust yourself again. You and I, this company, our mission is not finished yet. I'm going to continue to rely on you to help us see it through.

 **Fiora** : Yes, yes of course. I'll see this through to the end, I swear on my honour as a Knight of Ilia… you can trust me.

 **Mark** : I trust you now until the end, Fiora.

* * *

 **Ending**

Though she had to return to Ilia soon after the battle, Mark ended his business in Lycia in order to join her, the two soon wed. Together they became legendary commanders of a mercenary company whose deeds are still told of decades later.


	8. Wing of Gold, Farina

**C Rank**

 **Mark** : Farina, member of the Strongwings, 3rd Wing of Ilia. Is that correct?

 **Farina** : That's right, Sir. The best of the business, all of Elibe compete to hire our services.

 **Mark** : Hmm, I'm familiar with the Strongwings reputation, although that leaves some questions that need answers.

 **Farina** : Hmm?

 **Mark** : Where are the other members of the Strongwings? I know Ilian Pegasus knights enough to know that full-fledged knights travel in large companies. What were you doing in Bern when you encountered Hector's group? It all seems so coincidental.

 **Farina** : Hmph, you clearly need to update your records. The Strongwings don't need formal organisation, the top members such as myself are capable of travelling alone to seek contracts without the permission of our commander. As for what I was doing in Bern, it's as simple as looking for my next job.

 **Mark** : That seems like such an irregular practice, I've always admired the Pegasus knights for their honourable conduct and respect for regulation. Yes, I remember now; it's practically forbidden for a knight, even one of your calibre, to create a contract without the express permission of the leader of the company. Are you telling me that the Strongwings are the exception?

 **Farina** : I'm telling you _I'm_ the exception.

 **Mark** : That's amazing; I didn't know such special consideration could be bestowed on a Pegasus Knight.

 **Farina** : My word is gold, sir

 **Mark** : Yes, as is your payment.

 **Farina** : Now we're talking.

 **Mark** : But still, being who I am, I'd just like to uphold regulation wherever possible. Could you give me the contact details for your commander?

 **Farina** : Wait, whatever for?

 **Mark** : I'd just like to make this contract official. If I could get a message to her, I'd be able to inform her that you now work for Eliwood, your position within our ranks, what's expected of you… the sum we've paid to hire you.

 **Farina** : There is no need, really, like I said. I'm allowed to work solo.

 **Mark** : I'd still prefer it if I knew how to contact her.

 **Farina** : No, sir. That would be a waste of time.

 **Mark** : I'm sorry, what?

 **Farina** : You don't have to contact her.

 **Mark** : Do I have to make this an order? Because I just did.

 **Farina** : …Very well, sir.

 **Mark** : Thank you, Dame Farina. You are dismissed… I should have been with Hector when he paid for her services

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : …

 **Farina** : …

 **Mark** : …Dame Farina

 **Farina** : …Sir Mark

 **Mark** : Good work today, you're skills are something to marvel at.

 **Farina** : Thank you, sir. I dare say this company made the right decision in hiring me.

 **Mark** : …There are grounds to support that statement.

 **Farina** : What does that even mean?

 **Mark** : It means I'm impressed. It means that your strength and reliability are things that I can count on in the heat of battle.

 **Farina** : As you should.

 **Mark** : But it also means that there are reasons why we shouldn't have hired you.

 **Farina** : Oh there's always a critic. You will find none better who can do what you ask of me, if you have complaints then lay them on me, I will prove you wrong on all counts.

 **Mark** : I've received a reply from your commander.

 **Farina** : Oh…

 **Mark** : She was surprised at my request for her approval of our contract, so much so that she even divulged a few bit of information that I found interesting. She mentioned a few things about the payment that surprised me.

 **Farina** : And what is it that you object to? What has she said that makes you want to terminate our contract?

 **Mark** : Terminate it? Why would I ever want to do that? No, she simply clarified as to why you're able to create contracts without her permission. I think it speaks well of you that your peers became so entangled in your competitiveness that they actually requested that you leave the company.

 **Farina** : Could you have said that any worse?

 **Mark** : I'm being genuine. It's quite astonishing.

 **Farina** : …

 **Mark** : To think that your skills were so unfair that they couldn't compete, and I can see why.

 **Farina** : …

 **Mark** : In any case, she approved of the contract so it is official; you are a mercenary fighting for our company.

 **Farina** : …Well?

 **Mark** : Well, what?

 **Farina** : On what grounds do you have to say that you shouldn't have hired me? What? Do you think that because the rest of the Strongwings hate me that I'll be a liability to you? Huh? Or that they couldn't wait to be rid of me so you think that this company will hate me as well? Well I'll tell you right here that I don't care about what people think or say about me, I am the best of the best. And I'll prove it!

 **Mark** : I believe you.

 **Farina** : Huh?

 **Mark** : I've caused offence, sorry, that was not my intention. I think It's great that the best of the Strongwings is with us now. As for any reason why we shouldn't have hired you… well, you've put a dent in our treasury. Quite a sizable dent at that.

 **Farina** : That gold has gone to a good cause!

 **Mark** : Well, I can't tell Hector what to spend his money on. Or rather, I can, but I wasn't there to haggle for a better price. Actually your commander said something about the payment as well. She said that 20000 gold would have paid and equipped for an entire division of Knights.

 **Farina** : Ugh… she would say that.

 **Mark** : As it stands though, I think we'll be happy with this arrangement.

 **Farina** : Good, I want it to stay that way.

 **Mark** : Also, Farina…

 **Farina** : Hmm?

 **Mark** : No one in this company hates you, least of all me.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Farina** : So Mark, have time for a question?

 **Mark** : I could spare a few moments, what is it?

 **Farina** : How much are you getting paid to do this?

 **Mark** : Paid? Oh, well, um… I'm not actually receiving money for this.

 **Farina** : … Heh, actually I'm really not surprised. You're no actual mercenary after all.

 **Mark** : That's about right, besides, I'm getting exactly what I want out of this.

 **Farina** : And that is?

 **Mark** : It sounds silly to say aloud, but I'll tell you. From this I'm gaining new, wonderful, terrifying, but brilliant memories. I won't say my job is easy, but if I'm successful then there will be stories and adventures that I'll hold for the rest of my days. Filled with people, places and events that will make my life one worth remembering.

 **Farina** : Ha! Yeah, that is silly to say aloud. I mean seriously, do you know how much money a man like you could get?

 **Mark** : It's not like I haven't thought about it. You're more experienced with this sort of thing. How much could I make?

 **Farina** : well, I've given it some thought, and to be honest on your own you could make a decent amount. But what you really need is a partner, someone who could harness that big brain of yours.

 **Mark** : Harness? Do you have someone in mind?

 **Farina** : I know a gal. But she doesn't come cheap.

 **Mark** : And I have no money to speak of to barter with. Have any advice?

 **Farina** : Oh yeah, stick with me Mark. Once this is all over I'll help you make some memories.

 **Mark** : Once this is over won't you have to report back to your commander to make your report?

 **Farina** : Yeah, about that. I took a quick glance at that contract we made and I realised that it wasn't made in the name of Eliwood or Hector.

 **Mark** : It wasn't?

 **Farina** : No, it was made in your name.

 **Mark** : Is that right?

 **Farina** : Yup, which means that even when this job is done, I'll be sticking around as long as you need me. And believe me; you're going to need me.

 **Mark** : I think your right about that. Shall we shake on it?

 **Farina** : Kiss on it.

 **Mark** : What?

 **Farina** : Nothing.

* * *

 **Ending**

Upon the battle's conclusion, Mark set of to resume his travels and to continue his adventures, eventually founding his own mercenary company with his wife Farina at it's head. She insisted on handling the finances.


	9. Princess of Caerleon, Priscilla

**C Rank**

 **Mark** : Spare moments like these seem to pass so quickly, wouldn't you say?

 **Priscilla** : Yes, I would agree. Every hour of peace we receive is a blessing.

 **Mark** : You know, I find it hard to enjoy the calm before the storm, but I must admit; this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

 **Priscilla** : I felt that you would enjoy the tea; I can see the stress in your eyes.

 **Mark** : Hmm, it has been some time since I last saw you in Etruria, to be reunited in such a way… I'm still processing it.

 **Priscilla** : As am I, your time with us was so brief and yet we owe you so much, I feel like you are simultaneously a trusted friend and a total stranger.

 **Mark** : I can't say I blame you, looking back on it I can say that I would have loved to remain a little while longer. But there were a multitude of reasons as to why I had to quickly move on and ensuring that your father's would-be assassins never got a second attempt was paramount.

 **Priscilla** : My father… Count Caerleon, there is nothing I have that can repay the debt that you are due.

 **Mark** : There is nothing that you have to pay, at the risk of sounding cliché; your gratitude and a nice cup of tea are all I need.

 **Priscilla** : You… are a true hero, sir.

 **Mark** : Although, will you let me fix one mistake I made?

 **Priscilla** : Mistake?

 **Mark** : Yes, I never properly introduced myself, allow me to rectify that. I am Mark, Son of None, Tactician in the service of Lord Eliwood of House Pherae.

 **Priscilla** : I am Lady Priscilla Caerleon, formerly of House Cornwell. My gratitude knows no bounds for your protection of my family. I am at your service, sir.

 **Mark** : It is so very nice to see you again, my lady. Though I do wish it was under more favourable circumstances.

 **Priscilla** : Yes… perhaps in time, we will be able to share a pot of tea in the safety of home.

 **Mark** : That sounds delightful; I will hold you to that. But for now, I must resume the work. I will see you soon, my lady. The storm awaits…

 **Priscilla** : Mark… that name, I will always remember it…

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : …Ahh-pain… everything's in pain…

 **Priscilla** : Sir Mark, shh, stay still.

 **Mark** : Lady Priscilla… your safe, good… good.

 **Priscilla** : Hush, please. You're recovery will take time, save your strength… please Mark.

 **Mark** : I'm fine… or I will be… an error in judgement and a calculated risk… I will be fine.

 **Priscilla** : Shh

 **Mark** : Sleepy…

 **Priscilla** : … Why? Why do you do this? How? Where does your strength come from?

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : …I remember, that day, when you saved father's life. It was all over so quickly and yet… in the midst of the chaos it was as though a lifetime had passed.

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : I remember the screams, my own among them, I remember the fear… and yet, above it all, there was you, your voice, clear and calm as water.

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : 'Stay behind me'

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : And then you were in the thick of it. Tearing your way through death itself, as my- our protector.

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : It was like you took it all away; you put yourself in between me and the darkness.

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : Suddenly, a new fear took its place, a fear that my one defender, my hero, would die.

 **Mark** : …

 **Priscilla** : and then… you do it again… you put your life in between me and death… why? Why must you do this to me again? I don't want to be afraid.

 **Mark** : …stay…

 **Priscilla** : …!

 **Mark** : Stay… behind me… Priscilla…

 **Priscilla** : *gasp*

 **Mark** : Stay… stay…

 **Priscilla** : I will. I will stay.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Mark** : Good morning, my lady.

 **Priscilla** : Mark, oh you look so much better today.

 **Mark** : I feel much better. And yourself? I must apologise if I scared you. I should have been better prepared for their assault on our flank.

 **Priscilla** : I was afraid, yes. In that moment I felt as if I was to lose everything in one moment.

 **Mark** : My lady… please forgive me. It won't happen again, not if I have something to say about it.

 **Priscilla** : Mark, I have already forgiven you, but I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do that will make me unafraid.

 **Mark** : I'm still ready to try. I've beaten the odds before and if it's within my power you will never fear for your life again.

 **Priscilla** : I know Mark, you're my hero. While you are here I have never feared for my own safety. It is your safety that terrifies me.

 **Mark** : Oh… that poses quite a problem. I'm far less likely to guarantee my own safety as opposed to yours.

 **Priscilla** : Yes, I know this. That's why I am here.

 **Mark** : How do you mean?

 **Priscilla** : Someone needs to protect you, to tell you when you're being reckless. To be there, right behind you, every step of the way.

 **Mark** : My lady… you realise of course that my path puts me in considerable danger; I'll always make sure that you are safe but… should I fall… It might not be the best path for you to follow.

 **Priscilla** : Hmm… I had a feeling you'd say something like that. And… I know that I can't stop you from doing what your heart dictates is right, even at your own risk. Perhaps that is why I feel for you the way I do.

 **Mark** : You're right; I can't make my heart feel any different, though I am grateful for this.

 **Priscilla** : In what way?

 **Mark** : My feelings for you; they will never change for as long as I live. That is a promise I know I can keep.

 **Priscilla** : Mark, I… I feel the same. I will always feel the same.

* * *

 **Ending**

Mark returned to Etruria with Lady Priscilla Caerleon, there he was welcomed into the Caerleon Household with open arms as he proved himself a man worthy of her hand. Priscilla's father gave them his blessing and the two were wed amidst the celebrations of the land.


	10. Wall of Caelin, Wallace

**C Rank**

 **Wallace** : Tactician.

 **Mark** : General.

 **Wallace** : Fine day…

 **Mark** : Yes, it is. A bit nippy for my taste but the air is fresh.

 **Wallace** : Aye, reminds me of the cold spring mornings in Caelin. You didn't see Caelin in the springtime, did you Mark?

 **Mark** : I'm afraid not, though I wish I did. I heard about the Spring Festival held during the week of the Equinox. How was it this year?

 **Wallace** : I wouldn't know, I wasn't in Caelin for the last one.

 **Mark** : Ah yes, how could I have forgotten…

 **Wallace** : Been meaning to have a chat with you about that actually.

 **Mark** : Yes, as have I. I suppose now is a good a time as any. General Wallace; I have had time to think about what I did that day and I am sad to inform you that I regret that decision.

 **Wallace** : Aye, I thought you might.

 **Mark** : During the early days, when my journey with Lady Lyndis was still in its infancy, we made a pledge. We promised to one day return to find the Taliver Bandits and make them pay for what they had done. Now that promise is broken, or at least I have ensured that it can never be fulfilled. I feel as if I shouldn't have given you their location.

 **Wallace** : I understand, and here I came to thank you for tracking them down, it was a good day when I finally buried that hatred.

 **Mark** : I can't exactly say I found closure.

 **Wallace** : I didn't do it for closure, boy.

 **Mark** : Then why did you do it, old man?

 **Wallace** : Because… You don't think I wanted them dead too?! They killed my friend, Lord Hassar, and the Lady Madelyn! They butchered hundreds of innocents and left the Lady Lyndis an orphaned girl! None are more deserving of death!

 **Mark** : Ok… at ease General.

 **Wallace** : Mark… hatred is a powerful thing. It can make the weak powerful; it can make the broken like steel, it can set the slave free. But it can also go the other way; the wise can become mad, the kind can turn cruel, and the slave can become the slaver.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : Lady Lyndis, is powerful. She is graceful beyond compare. She is her father's daughter, and the idea of her heart being corrupted by hatred… well it hurts me deeply.

 **Mark** : And you thought to save her from that?

 **Wallace** : I did.

 **Mark** : I don't like hatred, it tastes like bile and I feel sick when I see it. How are you so certain you can bare it in her stead?

 **Wallace** : A knight is to protect his liege, no matter the sacrifice he must make. What I did, I did for Lady Lyndis' peace and sanity.

 **Mark** : Well said… one last thing. The Taliver Bandits… did they suffer?

 **Wallace** : Their deaths were quick but painful.

 **Mark** : …Good

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : Not a cloud in the sky… the heat might make the march unbearable. I'd hate for anyone to come down with heat-stroke.

 **Wallace** : HA! The burn of the sun will toughen up the weak. Put me in front, Mark. I'll set the pace.

 **Mark** : You must be on fire with all that armour on.

 **Wallace** Nothing that a knight of Caelin can't handle!

 **Mark** : Well at least I won't have to worry about one of us. I would have suggested removing any heavy armour but we're going into traitorous territory, I dare not weaken us in any way, we must be ready to meet opposition with every step.

 **Wallace** : I wouldn't worry too much, lad. We've been through worse. Personally I think the wet weather is worse than the dry.

 **Mark** : The rain does make it far more difficult to manoeuvre. Remember the march to Caelin Castle?

 **Wallace** : Aye, I do. The rain just came pounding down.

 **Mark** : How often does it rain like that in Caelin?

 **Wallace** : Often enough during the summer. Good for the crops.

 **Mark** : Hmm… tell me Wallace; did you ever imagine you'd re-enter service after you retired?

 **Wallace** : Honestly? No.

 **Mark** : And yet I know you to be one of the most battle-ready men I've ever encountered.

 **Wallace** : Just one of the most?

 **Mark** : Hehe, remind me to tell you about a former Clan Chief from the Western Isles I met once.

 **Wallace** : I'll do that. But let me tell you that while I was on the farm; the land I called my home, I knew peace and serenity. Battle was the farthest thing from my mind, and it felt good, no, wonderful even, to just be where I was supposed to be.

 **Mark** : That does sound wonderful.

 **Wallace** : But after Lundgren's betrayal, and seeing the intensity in my lady's eyes. My fire was reignited, and now there is nowhere else I should be than on the field.

 **Mark** : There was no wife, or little Wallaces running around the farm?

 **Wallace** : HA! The woman who can tie me down has to be stronger than the entire Caelin military combined. But if I was lucky enough to become a father then I wouldn't be here, I would've stayed with my children.

 **Mark** : Aw, I could picture you being the epitome of a sweet father.

 **Wallace** : You thinking of retiring, lad?

 **Mark** : Not anytime soon, though the thought did creep into my head not long ago.

 **Wallace** : Aye, you've got the fire. The drive for battle and bloodshed, but still; when the embers of the furnace begin to die out, I hope you find a good place to put down roots.

 **Mark** : Thank you, Wallace. Maybe I'll start a farm somewhere and think of you.

 **Wallace** : You might find the life suits you.

 **Mark** : The march will start soon, you'll take point. With me.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Mark** : …Victory… is ours, for now.

 **Wallace** : …

 **Mark** : I don't understand, did they really think they could take us with such few numbers?

 **Wallace** : …

 **Mark** : I suppose, at this moment, it no longer matters. Wallace! Let move out!

 **Wallace** : A moment, lad.

 **Mark** : ?

 **Wallace** : Just a few, sit with me?

 **Mark** : … Very well, but I'm not sure how much time we have, we need to regroup with the others.

 **Wallace** : This won't take a few minutes. Sit.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : These men, they knew they couldn't win, yet they fought anyway.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : They deserve our respect and a few moments of silence.

 **Mark** : …You're right, of course

 **Wallace** : …

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : I did this for the Taliver Bandits, after I slaughtered them. Those beasts caused no end of pain and suffering, and yet against me; they were no more than pups biting the hand that drowned them.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : So before I burned and buried what was left, I sat like I'm doing now, and I tried to prove that there was a better way than theirs.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : They had no respect for the death they dealt; I even asked them if they remembered the names of those they took away. Lord Hassar, Lady Madelyn, the innocent Lorca Tribe. They had no idea what I was talking about…

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : But listen, son. It doesn't matter if you're killing a man or a beast. Death is death, when you deal it you must take responsibility for it, this means knowing just what you've done.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : No matter how much it hurts, or how much you hated them, you must know to bow your head and pray for their souls. That's what it means to have honour.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wallace** : Remember this, Mark.

 **Mark** : …Yes, I will. Thank you…

* * *

 **Ending**

Mark accompanied Wallace on his return to Caelin before resuming his travels, often disappearing for months at a time. But often enough he would reappear in Caelin in time for the Spring Festival and to help out on a local farm.


	11. Scion of the Blade, Guy

**Rank C**

 **Guy** : Phew… almost done for this session… just a couple more should do it.

 **Mark** : Fine form, fine form indeed, Guy.

 **Guy** : Ah, hey Mark

 **Mark** : Good to see you, hows the arm?

 **Guy** : Fine, thanks.

 **Mark** : Well alright then. Sometimes I fear you overwork yourself with your training, it would be unfortunate for us should something happen to you during your preparation. Be careful when it comes to exercising.

 **Guy** : …Ok, I guess.

 **Mark** : I have always wanted to tell you something though.

 **Guy** : What?

 **Mark** : Your dedication to your dreams and ambitions is staggering; I admire that. With such drive I have no doubt that you will see your goal attained. I think I could help you, if you'd like.

 **Guy** : Right… whatever.

 **Mark** : For instance; I noticed that when you're on the offensive you leave your flank unguarded. I thought perhaps a pauldron or a buckler could assist you with that.

 **Guy** : No, I can't allow any additional weight in combat. It would upset everything.

 **Mark** : Fair enough I see, though the future world's greatest swordsman should be able to adapt with ease.

 **Guy** : …

 **Mark** : … Ok, what's wrong?

 **Guy** : Nothing.

 **Mark** : Well that's a lie. Something is clearly bothering you. Tell me what the matter.

 **Guy** : Leave me alone.

 **Mark** : Guy, if there is a problem then I'd like to help. It's my job to make sure that you're at you're best.

 **Guy** : There's no problem. I just want you gone.

 **Mark** : …Very well, I'll leave you in peace. The Sacaean dedication to honesty cuts both ways I see.

 **Guy** : What was that?

 **Mark** : I'm trying to be of assistance to you, there's no need to be so hostile.

 **Guy** : I don't need your assistance. No swordsman needs the assistance of a man who sits behind a desk all day.

 **Mark** : Ah… I see now. If you don't believe I can help you then I won't disturb your training any further.

 **Guy** : Finally…

 **Mark** : But if at some point you change your mind; then seek me out. I'll be more than happy to help.

 **Guy** : …

 **Mark** : Farewell.

 **Guy** : Fight me, Mark!

 **Mark** : Eh?

 **Guy** : You don't have the right to judge my skill! Face me, now!

 **Mark** : Oh boy… that's not what I meant when I said I wanted to help.

 **Guy** : I could use a new training dummy; one that pathetically fights back might even be fun.

 **Mark** : Well, I've never been one to back down from a challenge. Just please bear in mind that straight up combat has never been a speciality of mine.

 **Guy** : Come at me!

 **Mark** : *sigh*

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : Guy?

 **Guy** : …

 **Mark** : Don't be spiteful.

 **Guy** : …

 **Mark** : There is a good reason why I won the duel, several good reasons in fact.

 **Guy** : Grr…

 **Mark** : Grow up, Guy!

 **Guy** : Huh?!

 **Mark** : You have two options now; you can sit there like a child playing with swords, or take constructive criticism like a man. Either way, you will listen to what I have to say.

 **Guy** : A-Alright, tell me then.

 **Mark** : Very well, when it comes to physical combat you are indeed the superior combatant, but you are lacking in other areas of your training, areas that I am quite proficient in.

 **Guy** : Wait, what? I'm better than you?

 **Mark** : Yes, you are. When it comes to physical prowess, if you're a ten then I'm a seven, at best.

 **Guy** : Then… why did I lose?

 **Mark** : It's as I said; you're green. Inexperienced as you are, you're unaware of the various elements that come into play during a true combat.

 **Guy** : True Combat?

 **Mark** : Precisely.

 **Guy** : Then what I've been doing all this time hasn't been real combat?

 **Mark** : Not as I would define it, no.

 **Guy** : Ok, so… how would you define fighting?

 **Mark** : The way I see it, a true fight is when you rely on more than just your sword arm. You have a keen eye and sharp reflexes, but your mind… it's placid.

 **Guy** : What are you talking about?

 **Mark** : Well, you are clearly not thinking about your approach to the fight. You need to put more tactical thought into it. Now during our missions and various encounters with our foes, you can rely on me to do my best to think tactically for the whole company; I would never pit you in a fight that I didn't think you couldn't win. But if you wish to realise your ambition on becoming Sacae's greatest swordsman, you must learn to do this for yourself.

 **Guy** : I have to think like a tactician?

 **Mark** : Precisely, my friend, exactly that. You need to battle with your mind.

 **Guy** : …Teach me. Teach me to battle with my mind.

 **Mark** : I'd be happy to, Guy.

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Guy** : I'm ready, sir.

 **Mark** : Very good; attack me.

 **Guy** : … HYAA!

 **Mark** : This is your first lesson; know your enemy.

 **Guy** : HAA!

 **Mark** : Everything you know about me, everything you know about them. You must know how they think, how they feel. When you challenged me, you thought that I was inferior, that I was no match for you. In short you underestimated me.

 **Guy** : Phew…

 **Mark** : That was your first mistake.

 **Guy** : HA! NYAA!

 **Mark** : Second lesson, know yourself. All your failures, all your flaws; know them. Know all of your misgivings, and therein you'll know your limitations.

 **Guy** : Ok… Alright…

 **Mark** : Back then… you were angry, and what's more you failed to temper that anger into something useful. You were too easily manipulated, I led you to believe that you had the upper hand, you allowed me to dictate the terms of our duel.

 **Guy** : HYA!

 **Mark** : And there was your second mistake.

 **Guy** : …

 **Mark** : If you know yourself and the enemy, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.

 **Guy** : Right.

 **Mark** : If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory you gain you will also suffer a defeat.

 **Guy** : Ok, I understand.

 **Mark** : If you know neither yourself nor the enemy, you will succumb in every battle.

 **Guy** : … I get it now.

 **Mark** : hmm?

 **Guy** : I used to think that because you were weaker than me that it didn't matter what you thought. But I know now that training and strength can only get me half way to my goal. I need to learn how to fight with my mind.

 **Mark** : I'm glad you understand, I feel as if you could become greater than any before. You've got so much potential that I think it's almost my duty to help you see it become a reality.

 **Guy** : Thank you for sharing this with me Mark, I won't forget it.

 **Mark** : It's no trouble, Guy

 **Guy** : But will you keep instructing me? I want to learn more from you.

 **Mark** : It would be my pleasure.

* * *

 **Ending**

Guy and Mark bid farewell to each other, together they vowed to continue they're training, meeting up every few months to see how much the two have improved.


	12. Clerical Lady, Serra

**Rank C**

 **Mark** : Serra? Good morning. You're up early. Are you alright?

 **Serra** : Why yes, I'm absolutely fine Mark. How are you this morning?

 **Mark** : Tired is the appropriate word.

 **Serra** : Oh my dear, you look exhausted. Whatever were you doing last night?

 **Mark** : As it happens I was on guard duty.

 **Serra** : Oh goodness sweetie, you mustn't exert yourself.

 **Mark** : It wasn't an exertion… much. But thank you for your concern, it's touching.

 **Serra** : It's not trouble at all, dear. After all, it is the duty of one as generous as I to take care of those in need.

 **Mark** : Right… although I'm still curious as to why you're awake at this early hour, it's not even an hour past dawn.

 **Serra** : Oh Mark, you think a lady such as myself can look this good without putting work into it? there is a certain art to keeping beauty and certain expectations that I must meet. So therefore I must awake early in order to keep up appearances.

 **Mark** : How early do you normally awaken?

 **Serra** : A few minutes before dawn will cover the essentials, it's imperative that none in our camp should see me before I'm ready to be seen.

 **Mark** : I… well, I applaud your dedication. But I always felt that you would never have to put so much effort in to your appearance.

 **Serra** : Aww, well aren't you a flatterer.

 **Mark** : That's not what I, oh ok… let me start again; why do you feel the need to place such importance on appearance? There are none here but our allies?

 **Serra** : Heehee, there is so much for you to learn.

 **Mark** : Well you're not wrong there.

 **Serra** : To answer your question, Mark; it is because of my social status as one of high birth that I must remain immaculate. My dedication to St. Elimine's teachings shall not deter me in that.

 **Mark** : High birth? You mean to say your nobility?

 **Serra** : Indeed, I should be addressed as Lady Serra, though I've been taught to be humble before my flock. So I am just Serra to you.

 **Mark** : I had no idea my lady; tell me which noble house are you from?

 **Serra** : I am the daughter of an Etrurian Count, thank you very much.

 **Mark** : Really? Which one?

 **Serra** : Sad to say I am unsure, but it is the truth.

 **Mark** : Hmm, intriguing.

 **Serra** : …You look as if you will collapse, Mark.

 **Mark** : That sounds accurate… I'm going to retire for a few hours.

 **Serra** : Oh dear, please take care of yourself in future.

 **Mark** : I shall, heh, so long as you promise me the same. Rest is important for you as well as me.

 **Serra** : Very well, dear. For you.

* * *

 **Rank B**

 **Serra** : Ah, there you are!

 **Mark** : Serra, hello again.

 **Serra** : I knew it, you're standing guard tonight, aren't you?

 **Mark** : well yes, naturally. It is my turn.

 **Serra** : And I distinctly recall a promise you made to me not too long ago where you would take better care of yourself.

 **Mark** : Indeed, have I not been doing so?

 **Serra** : no you haven't, I see those bags under your eyes, sir. You owe me.

 **Mark** : I'm not sure I understand, I've been doing my best to keep myself in the best of conditions. My work demands the best after all, how have I not been fulfilling my promise?

 **Serra** : Because while you've been demanding your body into extremes, I've had to suffer through the ordeal of not living up the expectations of my stature. I have been forgoing my appearance, all the while believing that if I did that, you would remain healthy and at your best. And here I find you staying up all hours of the night. Is your promise to me a lie?

 **Mark** : I'm sorry, my lady. I truly never meant anything like that. This is my duty, surely you understand that even I cannot forgo my turn to watch over the camp.

 **Serra** : Think for a moment, Mark. If tomorrow we were attacked by surprise, how would it do if our tactician was exhausted simply because you were up all night? Did you just giggle?

 **Mark** : My apologies, but you talk as if I have not prepared for that eventuality. Believe me when I say that I have done everything to prepare for tomorrow whilst I sleep.

 **Serra** : Hmph, I'm still not pleased with this decision.

 **Mark** : You're right, I am still half-asleep… so tell me, what can I do to make this right?

 **Serra** : You can start by not sitting out here alone all night.

 **Mark** : Well then by all means, join me.

 **Serra** : Pardon?

 **Mark** : For a little while?

 **Serra** : …Oh, very well, If only to remind you of this folly. I expect you to fulfil your promise to me in the future.

 **Mark** : Of course, my lady.

* * *

 ** _Rank A_**

 **Mark** : Good morning, Lady Serra. Or afternoon rather, how did you sleep?

 **Serra** : Very well, thank you. And you, Sir Mark?

 **Mark** : Like a baby cradled by their loving mother.

 **Serra** : Oh I'm glad.

 **Mark** : It was lovely speaking to you during the night as well, it made those brief hours thoroughly more enjoyable.

 **Serra** : Heehee, If only I had more to say… I don't really know much about my family aside from what I already told you.

 **Mark** : Etrurian politics are complex and this may be because I don't know enough about the various houses who play that game, but I don't know of a family who fits the description you gave me.

 **Serra** : I… see.

 **Mark** : But I came to a decision about something last night.

 **Serra** : Oh?

 **Mark** : Yes, I decided that once this is said and done, and if it's within my power; I shall track down your family.

 **Serra** : T-Truly?

 **Mark** : Indeed, family is precious to me and if I can reunite you with yours… well that would make me very happy.

 **Serra** : Oh my dear, you really need to learn to stop overworking yourself.

 **Mark** : Isn't that the truth.

 **Serra** : …Thank you, Sir Mark. I thank you whole heartedly. But if I may ask, why?

 **Mark** : I… well, I'll speak the truth. When I heard you speak of the family that you have, I got… jealous.

 **Serra** : Jealous? Well that's… normal? I suppose?

 **Mark** : Try not to misinterpret me, I have no family. I don't even have a memory of them. the way you spoke about them, how sure you are of who they are and what they're like. I won't deny; that surety is what I've been craving for as long as I can remember… which in perspective is really not long at all…

 **Serra** : …Your family… are good and true people. Your father is a scholar, I can tell, perhaps a teacher in service to a lord somewhere. Your mother loved you, she loved you so much that when she lost you she couldn't stop crying for months. They were devastated, and even now they're looking for you and they will never stop until you are home once more.

 **Mark** : S-Serra.

 **Serra** : Dry your tears, my dear. I speak the truth.

 **Mark** : Thank you…

* * *

 **Ending**

Mark gave his best to find the family of the Cleric Serra, but never succeeded, she never seemed to mind though. Always she insisted that Mark was her family and in time, he called her the same.


	13. Erudite Scholar, Erk

**Rank C**

 **Mark** : Hello again, Erk. Fate surely has our back if you've joined up with us again.

 **Erk** : Greetings, Mark.

 **Mark** : And how goes your pilgrimage of study?

 **Erk** : It goes… well; it's going as well as can be expected, given our current climate. I have a ways to go, but little by little I'm taking ground.

 **Mark** : That makes me glad, now might not be the time to discuss such matters, but hopefully we'll be able to talk to each other about it in full once we have a moment.

 **Erk** : Yes, that we should. It has been some time since I've had the luxury of debating intellectual matters.

 **Mark** : If I have my way you will not wait much longer. But for now it is wonderful to catch up, how are you finding the company?

 **Erk** : It is very impressive, much more organised that Lyndis' Legion, like a true military.

 **Mark** : I'm glad you approve, we are far more formidable than we were a year ago.

 **Erk** : Count Reglay, The Mage General, seemed to care not for how his army was organised. I'm glad to see that this is not the case here.

 **Mark** : I find it hard to believe that you have anything to complain about in your teacher.

 **Erk** : Heh… only when it comes to his military doctrine… of which he might not have one.

 **Mark** : When I was in Etruria not too long ago I had the pleasure of watching the Mage Battalion on parade in honour Count Caerleon's birthday. They seemed to be a fine body of soldiers.

 **Erk** : You were in Etruria?

 **Mark** : I was, if fact I was hoping by some small chance that I would encounter you again. Sad to say, I never saw you.

 **Erk** : Ah… that is unfortunate for I was in the capital that day.

 **Mark** : Damn.

 **Erk** : Quite.

 **Mark** : Well, since I wasn't able to return this to you back then, it is good I have the opportunity to do it now. Here.

 **Erk** : This is… The Foundation Theories of Anima by Pent Reglay. You kept this? Even after all this time?

 **Mark** : This is the book that began my studies into Anima Magic; I would never just get rid of it. More importantly you said that this book was important to you, I've learned everything I can from this and now it's time it returned to you. Thank you, Erk.

 **Erk** : No, thank you Mark. It feels good to have this back.

* * *

 **Rank B**

 **Mark** : …So that's how it's done, it's a conceptual limitation rather than a magical one?

 **Erk** : Indeed, my studies point to that conclusion. The effects of a spell seem to respond to the expectations of the caster, for example; should you try to cast a spell at half of its full strength you'll often find that it's cast at full strength anyway, regardless of how strong you will it to be.

 **Mark** : Come to think of it, I've never deliberately attempted to cast a spell at less than full power but I'm certain that there have been more than one instance where that has happened.

 **Erk** : And there lies the effect I've been describing. Intent is not necessarily enough to guarantee direct control of a spell, however if my observations are true then it is my understanding that belief in your expectations will grant you the result you desire.

 **Mark** : You're saying I have to truly expect my spell to cast at half power without actually trying to.

 **Erk** : Exactly.

 **Mark** : Fascinating.

 **Erk** : Of course at this moment it is nothing more than an unproven hypothesis, and I haven't had time to truly investigate and research this.

 **Mark** : Still, it is a very interesting theory, although I'm in the same predicament. I can't investigate this at this time either. But I'll bear it in mind and report any findings.

 **Erk** : I'd appreciate that immensely.

 **Mark** : Could you make it go the opposite way? As in; could your expectations unleash unknown potential in a spell? Break the conceptual limit.

 **Erk** : I don't know, but a strange phenomenon has happened where a mage casts a spell that is devastatingly stronger than usual. However it seems to only happen rarely, if at all.

 **Mark** : Like you make your move with such fluid perfection that it hits with critical power, and you couldn't repeat that move the same way even if you tried.

 **Erk** : So you've noticed it too?

 **Mark** : Of course, not just in magic either, I've seen limit breaks occur in all forms of combat. Feats of strength and skill that really should not be possible.

 **Erk** : Have you ever experienced this limit break?

 **Mark** : I think so, and so have you Erk.

 **Erk** : How strange, I never noticed. Once I have time I'll begin to look into this; how this phenomenon occurs, whether or not we can tap into it, and if it relates to my conceptual limitation theory.

 **Mark** : Let me know if I can be of any assistance.

 **Erk** : Of course, Mark. It's been a pleasure to speak of such things with you.

 **Mark** : The pleasure is all mine.

* * *

 **Rank A**

 **Mark** : Erk?

 **Erk** : Yes, Mark?

 **Mark** : What would you say is your end goal?

 **Erk** : My end goal?

 **Mark** : Yes, at the end of it all, who do you hope to be? Where do you hope to be, and what do you want to have done once your there?

 **Erk** : …There isn't an end goal for me.

 **Mark** : Ah, very well.

 **Erk** : Wait, that's a poor way of putting it. there is no end goal because magic is unending. What we know of it and what we still have to learn are just unfathomable to contemplate. There is an enormity of one and an infinity of the other.

 **Mark** : Heh…

 **Erk** : My desire to understand magic is equally limitless so it stands to reason that there will never be an end, save when I pass on this quest to another.

 **Mark** : Hmm, well said sir.

 **Erk** : Do you have an end goal, Mark?

 **Mark** : I did, but every single time I imagine a point where my journey ends; another goal appears on the horizon. Another destination that I have to reach before I'm satisfied.

 **Erk** : Good, for people like you and I, that's how it should be.

 **Mark** : And here I was upset that there appeared to be no end in sight.

 **Erk** : That is not always a bad thing.

 **Mark** : True enough, but for now; I must settle this crisis. Once I have secured peace, then I can begin to move onto the next thing.

 **Erk** : That is true for both of us, my friend. We should see to it that peace isn't delayed a moment longer.

* * *

 **Ending**

Erk and Mark remained steadfast friends in the years after the crisis, becoming travelling companions on their various expeditions. Erk eventually became the author of the book which gave the account of their travels in pursuit truth and adventure.


	14. Eccentric Nobility, Pent & Louise

**_Louise_**

 **C Rank**

 **Louise** : Pardon me, but, Sir Mark?

 **Mark** : Hmm? Greetings Countess Reglay, how might I be of service?

 **Louise** : I believe this belongs to you, I think you dropped it some paces back.

 **Mark** : That's… yes that's mine. My journal, thank you my Lady, I didn't even realise I dropped it.

 **Louise** : It was no trouble, and please; you may call me Louise.

 **Mark** : Well thank you Louise, this book is worth more to me than you know.

 **Louise** : It was no trouble, although… might I ask you something?

 **Mark** : Of course, ask away. I shall answer to the best of my ability.

 **Louise** : When I found it I had to look inside to find out who it belonged to, if I had known that it was your journal I wouldn't have invaded your privacy… but

 **Mark** : That's no trouble Louise, I haven't shown my journal to anyone, you couldn't have known it was mine otherwise.

 **Louise** : Forgive me but, inside it was inscribed: 'this is the testament of the life of Mark, Son of None'. Please, what do you mean by 'Son of None'?

 **Mark** : Oh… well, I suppose that's my name, or as close to a name as I'm likely to have for a while.

 **Louise** : I'm not sure I understand. Is it just that you don't know who your parents are?

 **Mark** : Yes, but not for the reasons you might think… I've made no secret of the fact that I cannot remember my past up to a certain point. Over a year ago now, I found myself on the plains of Sacae with no memory of who I was or how I came to be there. It was there that Lady Lyndis found me, collapsed and unconscious, dehydrated and within an inch of my life. When I awoke in her home I couldn't even remember my name… so I chose a new one.

 **Louise** : You chose the name Mark?

 **Mark** : It's hard to say, as I was waking up I knew the name meant something. Did I actually choose it? or was it chosen already? Maybe it was simply the easiest answer my mind came up with when Lyndis asked for my name… nevertheless, that is how I came to be Son of None.

 **Louise** : Have you not been able to remember anything since?

 **Mark** : Nothing as of yet, and though it is irritating when someone refers to me as orphan or bastard, I have no evidence that can prove them wrong, or right. Personally I wouldn't mind proving them right, so long as my questions get answered.

 **Louise** : I'm so sorry Mark. I.. I don't even… to not know your family, to have forgotten them. I…

 **Mark** : Don't trouble yourself with this. It feels good to share this with you. Thank you for finding my journal Louise, and for listening.

 **Louise** : It was my pleasure, Mark.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Louise** : Oh dear, Mark.

 **Mark** : Louise? What? What is it?

 **Louise** : You look so scruffy, your hair is a mess beyond words and look; it's obvious you've slept in that outfit.

 **Mark** : That noticeable? Not to worry, this campaign won't be won by appearances.

 **Louise** : Hold on…

 **Mark** : What are you doing?

 **Louise** : Straightening you up, I won't have you up and about looking like you've been sleeping outside.

 **Mark** : Tall order, considering that aside from our tents we have been literally sleeping outside.

 **Louise** : Hush now… Mark, you should have treated that bump on your head.

 **Mark** : Ow! Hey, careful.

 **Louise** : Poor baby, you wait right there, I'm going to get some ointment that will make you bright as rain.

 **Mark** : Um… ok? (has this gotten weird?)

 **Louise** : Now, hold still. This is going to sting.

 **Mark** : Alright, I'm ready-ahhh!

 **Louise** : Careful dear, I told you to hold still.

 **Mark** : Sorry, sorry... Ok go.

 **Louise** : How did you get this bruise, dear?

 **Mark** : I uh… I tripped…

 **Louise** : Pardon? You tripped?

 **Mark** : Yes… last night I was walking from Lord Eliwood's tent, tripped over… something or other.

 **Louise** : Are you telling me the truth?

 **Mark** : Why would I lie about tripping over gods' know what.

 **Louise** : Heehee, there, there. I have to make sure, dear. I do wish you would take better care of yourself.

 **Mark** : As do i. we don't always get what we wish though.

 **Louise** : Well, a bump on your head is one less thing to worry about.

 **Mark** : Well thank you, I do feel taken care of.

 **Louise** : You'll want some supper before you turn in.

 **Mark** : Eh? I will?

 **Louise** : You think I didn't notice your absence from dinner this evening?

 **Mark** : No! I mean, yes… I

 **Louise** : Here, I saved this for you. Don't eat it too quickly mind.

 **Mark** : Louise…

 **Louise** : And please, you're filthy, wash your face before bed.

 **Mark** : But—

 **Louise** : No buts, about turn, bed

 **Mark** : …But I don't wanna go to bed.

 **Louise** : Don't make me count to three, young man.

 **Mark** : …Oh fine, I'll go. But seriously Louise, it's alright. I'm alright. You don't have to keep mothering me.

 **Louise** : We're worried about you, dear, do try to understand. If I don't mother you, you will never be mothered.

 **Mark** : …

 **Louise** : Mark?

 **Mark** : …I … y-you…

 **Louise** : Shh… bed time, dear.

 **Mark** : Ok… good night.

 **Louise** : Good night, Mark.

* * *

 ** _Pent_**

 **C Rank**

 **Pent** : Perchance a moment, Sir Mark?

 **Mark** : General? Yes, or course.

 **Pent** : There's something that has been troubling me, a loose end if you will regarding certain events that took place in Etruria, some time ago, around the 40th birthday of Count Caerleon.

 **Mark** : Oh… how can I help?

 **Pent** : First, allow me to congratulate you on maintaining your discretion, I must say. It took some work to discover who you were and just how much we have to be thankful for.

 **Mark** : Thank you, my lord.

 **Pent** : Ever since I became aware that the true heroes of that battle were yourself and your compatriots, I've been eager to meet you. So truly, it is a pleasure.

 **Mark** : I don't know what to say, except that I was happy to help.

 **Pent** : But now here is my question and point; why did you decide to remain secret? After your defence of the Count, I would've assumed that you would have stepped forward once the chaos was over.

 **Mark** : There was no special reason, my lord, but if I had to say why it would be because I was far more comfortable with my involvement not being known at all. Besides, if I were to reveal myself it would have stirred up even more trouble.

 **Pent** : Not so, we would've been delighted to find our spectral saviour, Count Caerleon especially.

 **Mark** : Pardon, my lord, I meant more trouble for me.

 **Pent** : Ah, now I see.

 **Mark** : Forgive me, but there is a very strong part of me that values practicality, the need to be fluid, to be flexible. Anonymity helps in this regard, by being an unknown to all but a select few I can maintain my advantage far more easily than if I were, say, a Mage General.

 **Pent** : Would you care to elaborate?

 **Mark** : That… may have been phrased poorly, my apologies, my lord.

 **Pent** : Don't worry about how you phrase it, Sir. Tell me, I am interested.

 **Mark** : …Your reputation precedes you, sir. And quite right too, you are one of the most powerful men in Elibe. Stories of your accomplishments only require a little embellishment, and sometimes not even that, to become legends in their own right.

 **Pent** : Well…

 **Mark** : I am trying to make a point, sir, these are facts. And while an intimidating reputation can be beneficial in many circumstances, it makes you quantifiable. Opponents know what to expect when their expecting you. In my line of work, knowing is indeed half the battle. How much did you know about me before we met?

 **Pent** : I confess, less than I should have. We barely caught your name; 'Mark', and it took us too long to realise that the shadow tactician and the Count's benevolent saviour were one and the same. But knowing that we can infer that you were, _are_ , a clever mastermind with some skill in martial magic. If it weren't for multiple witnesses, I wouldn't dare believe you were so young, and even then I doubted their testimony.

 **Mark** : You see? There you have it. I don't regret moving in personally to defend the Count, I did what I had to do even though it leaked some information. But if I hadn't, what would you have known?

 **Pent** : Little to nothing. I understand now, the reason why the cultists felt you were a far bigger threat; they couldn't tell if you weren't. You were an unknown, more than that, a formidable unknown.

 **Mark** : Good, I'm glad I cleared that up.

 **Pent** : And if I were to mention that the Count has offered a reward to the man who saved his life? An estate, a title, an honorary place in his house; you probably wouldn't be interested.

 **Mark** : I probably wouldn't, too much hassle.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Pent** : You know, Sir Mark; I've grown somewhat jealous of you during our time together.

 **Mark** : You have? What do I have to be jealous of?

 **Pent** : Well for starters I could cite your military acumen, this isn't the first time I've seen you win a losing battle.

 **Mark** : This coming from the General of Etruria's Mage Battalion, I dare say you have more military experience than all others in this company, with a possible exception of Wallace.

 **Pent** : Not at your age I didn't.

 **Mark** : Fair point, and yet you possess far greater skill and knowledge.

 **Pent** : A possession which you will acquire yourself in time, no doubt. No, you told me that you prefer to remain anonymous for it allows you far more mobility than not.

 **Mark** : I remember.

 **Pent** : It grants you freedom, something that I know I desire on more than one front.

 **Mark** : Every man values his freedom, sir, and I've grown accustomed to a certain level of it since I've come into my own. Although, I would have imagined that being the Mage General of Etruria would grant you more power to do whatever you like. I mean, you are here with us, you and Louise both.

 **Pent** : Hmm, you are right, of course. But your level of freedom is different from mine, you are not beholden to anyone but those you love, and I would be lying if I said I do not care for King Mordred, his son, or any of my fellow generals.

 **Mark** : But…

 **Pent** : But, some days I work tirelessly to maintain my independence. My life would be much easier if my duties as Mage General were to be passed on to another. I could devote myself to my true pursuits; I could give Louise the time she deserves.

 **Mark** : I think I can see where this conversation is going.

 **Pent** : Haha, not to worry Mark, I wasn't going to ask you to join the Entrurian Mage Battalion, but I must say; after your masterful display of skill, it wouldn't take you long to find yourself in a position of power in the military.

 **Mark** : I'll take your word for it, my lord. But I have duties of my own, I have goals to accomplish, I have ambition myself. In light of these priorities, I may not have as much freedom as you might think.

 **Pent** : Hmm, perhaps not. I look forward to seeing what those priorities can make you do.

* * *

 **Ending**

Mark remained in close contact with the Count and Countess in the years after the crisis, frequently enjoying their hospitality and home. He joined them on many of their adventures and their children looked to him as family.


	15. Stoic Warrior, Dorcas

**C Rank**

 **Mark** : Dorcas! Greetings. Mind if I sit down?

 **Dorcas** : Please do.

 **Mark** : Thank you.

 **Dorcas** : Can I assist you with something?

 **Mark** : Not at all, I just saw you sitting here. Thought you could use some company.

 **Dorcas** : Hm… thank you.

 **Mark** : It's no trouble.

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : May I ask you a question.

 **Dorcas** : Yes?

 **Mark** : The work we're doing here, I'm not certain where it might take us. It could take us to parts far away from Pherae. Far away from Natalie.

 **Dorcas** : …I know

 **Mark** : Are you comfortable with this? I know you, Dorcas. You have honour and strength that carries this company. When you say you'll do something, gods help the man who tries to stop you but…

 **Dorcas** : There is nothing you can say that I have not already thought about.

 **Mark** : Ok, fair enough. Still, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least put the offer on the table.

 **Dorcas** : What offer?

 **Mark** : You might not like it.

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : The offer to… go home…

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : …If you ever needed to, that is.

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : I'm never going to force you to leave, but I feel it's important to tell you that I'll never force you to stay either.

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : Natalie is my friend too.

 **Dorcas** : …

 **Mark** : Please say something, Dorcas.

 **Dorcas** : Thank you, Mark

 **Mark** : …?

 **Dorcas** : Thank you, for the offer, but I must refuse. I could never abandon you, Lyn, or any of our friends. Not while I can still fight.

 **Mark** : That's what I like to hear.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : For my own frame of mind, Dorcas, do you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding your financial status?

 **Dorcas** : No, ask away.

 **Mark** : Natalie's treatment, how much would that cost precisely?

 **Dorcas** : Around 26,000.

 **Mark** : I see, and how much have you amassed thus far?

 **Dorcas** : Almost half that.

 **Mark** : Ok then.

 **Dorcas** : What are you planning?

 **Mark** : Well you would never accept the funds upfront, and you've declined my offer for a raise. So I'm just mentally planning the next best thing.

 **Dorcas** : And that is?

 **Mark** : Um… I suppose you could call it a business plan.

 **Dorcas** : Huh?

 **Mark** : Granted, I don't know enough about finances to give you any projected earnings. My abilities regarding gold only covers bartering and its best application in battle, but… Now that I think about it, there are plenty of people who owe me favours. Some are wealthy enough to pay good money for your services.

 **Dorcas** : Mark.

 **Mark** : Yes?

 **Dorcas** : There's no need. You don't have to do this.

 **Mark** : Dorcas, I know I don't have to do this. I want to. When we met, you were willing to go to practically unspeakable lengths to get Natalie what she needed. That speaks tremendously of your character. It speaks of devotion, and loyalty, and love. And if you were willing to go to those lengths then this will be easy for you… Please let me help.

 **Dorcas** : …Ok… then what did you have in mind?

 **Mark** : Well that depends, there are plenty of job opportunities in and around Lycia that provide a steady income, Santaruz comes to mind here. But there are a number of high earning one-off jobs that could catch your eye. Such as in Worde, young Lord Ranward would easily ask for your assistance at my recommendation.

 **Dorcas** : …heh

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Dorcas** : Mark… I want to thank you for what you've done, I truly appreciate it.

 **Mark** : Don't fret about it, I've barely started helping after all.

 **Dorcas** : I know, but still. For the first time, the end goal doesn't seem so far off.

 **Mark** : I only wish I could do more at this moment. Lord Eliwood and the company require most of my attention and so… well, I'll find the time to help further, I promise.

 **Dorcas** : Heh, I'm still grateful.

 **Mark** : You're welcome, I'm happy to do it.

 **Dorcas** : Mark, we still have the bigger issue to deal with.

 **Mark** : You're right; any plans for the future are obsolete if we fail here.

 **Dorcas** : So then, what happens now? What's the next thing you need me to do?

 **Mark** : For now, get some rest. I'm going to do the same for tonight you and I will take the patrol to the north.

 **Dorcas** : Aye

 **Mark** : I've arranged for provisions to be set out for us come nightfall, I'll wake you when it's time.

 **Dorcas** : Very well, see you tonight.

 **Mark** : Oh, and Dorcas?

 **Dorcas** : Hmm?

 **Mark** : I'm not the only one here who wants to help; we're all here for each other. No matter which battlefield we fight on, we stand together.

 **Dorcas** : …Yes, together we stand.

* * *

 **Ending**

Together, Dorcas and Mark returned to Pherae, to Natalie. Their stay was brief however as they set of to resume the work. In little under six months, they managed to accumulate the necessary funds to afford the treatment Natalie needed. In honor of their friendship; Dorcas and Natalie named their first born son Mark.


	16. Prodigious Magician, Nino

**_Nino_**

 **C Rank**

 **Nino** : Hello there, Mister Mark

 **Mark** : Hello there, Miss Nino. Oh, you're looking so much better.

 **Nino** : Yeah, I'm doing much better now. Are you ok? You don't look so good.

 **Mark** : Heh, no I'm alright. I've gotten used to looking this way.

 **Nino** : So, this is how you normally look?

 **Mark** : Pretty much.

 **Nino** : Like you just got out of bed?

 **Mark** : Actually, I've been up for a while now?

 **Nino** : Huh? But… you went to bed after me?

 **Mark** : Indeed. You were out like a light.

 **Nino** : And then you got up before me?

 **Mark** : Only by a few hours.

 **Nino** : What?! Did you sleep at all?

 **Mark** : A little.

 **Nino** : but, just, how are you standing up right now?

 **Mark** : I usually make up for it with naps throughout the day.

 **Nino** : Oh, right… I like naps.

 **Mark** : Yeah… one of the best parts of my day.

 **Nino** : Hehe, If I don't sleep then I don't even work properly.

 **Mark** : Well, I am a little older than you, I've learned how to manage work and sleep.

 **Nino** : Wait, how old are you?

 **Mark** : I don't know the precise number, but I must be around 16 or 17.

 **Nino** : What?! But you're like, a grown up. I thought you were as old as Uncle Legault.

 **Mark** : I can't look that old… can I?

 **Nino** : This is so great! We're almost the same age!

 **Mark** : And how old are you, Miss Nino?

 **Nino** : I'm 14

 **Mark** : I see, well I suppose we are close to the same age then.

 **Nino** : Yeah but you totally don't seem that way. I mean you walk like a grown up, and you talk like one, and you do all the things that grown-ups do. Like take care of everyone.

 **Mark** : It is my job to take care of you.

 **Nino** : Me?

 **Mark** : Of course, It's why I'm here.

 **Nino** : Hehe…

 **Mark** : I'm about to make my rounds, would you care to join me, Miss Nino?

 **Nino** : Yay! I'd love to.

* * *

 **Rank B**

 **Nino** : Hi, Mister Mark!

 **Mark** : Hello again, Miss Nino.

 **Nino** : Wow, you aren't looking so good

 **Mark** : No, I don't imagine that I do, but let's not worry about that right now. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

 **Nino** : Nothing really, I was just around I guess.

 **Mark** : Then happenstance has my gratitude.

 **Nino** : Happenwho?

 **Mark** : Happenstance, it means, you know what, I'll explain later.

 **Nino** : Ok then, hey, what's that?

 **Mark** : This? Oh, this is just something I like to work on in my downtime.

 **Nino** : You can draw?

 **Mark** : well, I mean yes? But…

 **Nino** : These are amazing! Lyn looks so beautiful! Oh, and Eliwood looks so dashing in this one.

 **Mark** : you really like them?

 **Nino** : Yeah! They're so great! You're so amazing, Mark.

 **Mark** : Amazing? I'm not sure about that, but I'm really glad you like them. I first started drawing in this book when I was separated from Lyn for the first time, it feels like forever ago now. Looking back on it I think I was just afraid to admit that I wasn't ready to say goodbye to any of my companions back then. I suppose this was just some way to hold on to the memories a little tighter.

 **Nino** : how did you get separated?

 **Mark** : I… left, I probably shouldn't have. Who knows how my life would've been different if I just stayed with Lady Lyndis in Caelin.

 **Nino** : Why did you leave? If you wanted to stay, why did you go?

 **Mark** : I wanted several things at once. But I don't think I can feel bad about the way things turned out for us all. We were all reunited. All the friends I made and remembered in this book were found once again. I can't be sad about that.

 **Nino** : they're all in here aren't they?

 **Mark** : every single one of them.

 **Nino** : …

 **Mark** : …

 **Nino** : …That's

 **Mark** : …hmm

 **Nino** : That's me…

 **Mark** : It is… everyone is irreplaceable, and so, so special to me.

 **Nino** : M-Mister… M-Mark… I…

 **Mark** : Shh… It's alright, Nino. You can cry if you need to.

 **Nino** : …*sniff*…

* * *

 **Rank A**

 **Nino** : Hey, Mister Mark! Are you in there? Can I come in?

 **Mark:** Hmm?

 **Nino:** There's something I need to—oh…

 **Mark:** Nino? Is that you?

 **Nino:** Yeah, sorry, did I wake you?

 **Mark:** Yes, but don't worry. What's happening.

 **Nino:** No no no no, go back to sleep.

 **Mark:** But then, why're you…

 **Nino:** It can wait, I'm not going anywhere.

 **Mark:** Ok…

 **Nino:** Get your sleep… I'll be here when you wake up…

 **Mark:** …

 **Nino:** …Sweet dreams…

 **Mark:** …

 **Nino:** … I… love you…

 **Mark:** …

 **Nino:** Do you think... that you could someday... love me back?

 **Mark:** ...

 **Nino:** I love you.

* * *

 **Ending**

Nino followed her heart's desire and stayed by Mark's side after the conflict, the two traveled Elibe until neither could deny their feelings any longer. The two were wed and built a home for their twin sons. When the bounty hunters came for Nino, she and Mark stood their ground and fought off every one of them who threatened their home.


	17. Youthful Adept, Wil

**_Wil_**

 **C Rank**

 **Wil** : Aha! There you are, Mark.

 **Mark** : Wil, good to see you.

 **Wil** : Wait, no sorry. 'Sir' Mark. Can't forget rank and order now, can we?

 **Mark** : Hang on, rank and order? From you? That's new.

 **Wil** : Well it's only expected now, I mean I guess I could call you 'Tactician Mark', but it seems like such a mouthful, oh, I got it. 'Master Mark'. That sounds more like you.

 **Mark** : Well I do like the sound of—no, come on, you and I go back a ways. There's no need for that when it's just us amongst ourselves.

 **Wil** : Nope, we gotta maintain the proper protocol now that we've come so far. We're no longer just a bunch of mercenaries now.

 **Mark** : We were never just a bunch of mercenaries, Wil. I never believed that, not even for a moment.

 **Wil** : Yeah, still though, look at how far we've come. It's hard to believe that those same kids who took on those bandits in Taliver are the same ones who are fighting against a rebellion from Laus and a guild of assassins.

 **Mark** : I'll admit, it is baffling to think that this was what the future had in store for us, even back then. It was hard for me to think of what would come next during the early days, assuming we won.

 **Wil** : Yeah, tell me about it.

 **Mark** : In a way… doesn't it all feel like it was meant to be?

 **Wil** : Well maybe for you.

 **Mark** : Hmm?

 **Wil** : You were always the one meant to go above and beyond. I always thought so.

 **Mark** : I think the same of you, of everyone in Lyndis' Legion. Why would we not all be here if we weren't meant to be? I even found Dorcas, Erk, Serra, and Matthew before we met up in Caelin.

 **Wil** : Hey mate, you don't have to cheer me up. It's good. When performers put on the play of our adventures, I'll be glad if my character has a few lines here and there.

 **Mark** : …

 **Wil** : And with that, he exits stage left.

* * *

 **B Rank**

 **Mark** : Hmm, that could be problematic. Wil, over here, I need your eyes.

 **Wil** : Eh? I assume you want me to look at something, Sir Mark?

 **Mark** : Well, yes. And drop the formalities. Tell me, do you see that ridge? Not far from their encampment?

 **Wil** : Aye, a good bit of high ground that.

 **Mark** : Could any of them hit us from that distance?

 **Wil** : Hmm… well if the guy's aim and eyes are good, then yes.

 **Mark** : Then we back track, I'm not risking a confrontation now. Not when it's just us.

 **Wil** : Where do we go from here?

 **Mark** : There are one or two alternate routes that are off the beaten path. We travel back…hang on… south, we go south until we hit the snag and take the route through the woods towards the rendezvous point.

 **Wil** : Will it take long?

 **Mark** : Longer than the direct route. A few hours, maybe.

 **Wil** : Well I thin… no, lets go back.

 **Mark** : What?

 **Wil** : It doesn't matter. Lead the way.

 **Mark** : Wil, if you have something to say, now's the time.

 **Wil** : But you just said we should move back.

 **Mark** : That's the best idea I've got, I'll listen to a better one if you have one.

 **Wil** : I… well, ok then. Look at the ridge. That sniper has a clear view of the entire area, yeah? But they're standing right underneath the…

 **Mark** : Gods above, how has that not fallen on top of him already?

 **Wil** : I know, right? We don't even need to be seen, one clear shot and we create a rock slide. Even if it doesn't take out all of them, they'll be too confused to do anything about and we slip right by.

 **Mark** : …I like it.

 **Wil** : Yeah?

 **Mark** : Yeah.

 **Wil** : You sure?

 **Mark** : Of course. Are you?

 **Wil** : Definitely, sir.

 **Mark** : …Let's make a wager. If you successfully make this shot, you stop calling me 'sir'.

 **Wil** : Well that's not fair.

 **Mark** : Fire when ready, Sir Wil.

 **Wil** : But… alright fine. One way or the other, be ready to run… three… two… one…

* * *

 **A Rank**

 **Wil** : Heh, of all the 'morning afters' I've had, this one will go down in history.

 **Mark** : Another exciting scene from the play of our adventures. here, drink.

 **Wil** : Thank you, sir—

 **Mark** : …

 **Wil** : Mark. Thank you, Mark.

 **Mark** : Don't mention it.

 **Wil** : Now what?

 **Mark** : I suppose now we wait for the others, my calculations didn't take into account our running speed as opposed to our walking speed. So we're ahead of schedule. They should be along shortly.

 **Wil** : Mark?

 **Mark** : Hmm?

 **Wil** : …How did you know this was meant to be?

 **Mark** : …?

 **Wil** : Earlier, when you said that I was meant to go above and beyond. How did you know?

 **Mark** : …In the early days, as we traversed the Taliver Mountains, we were confronted by a large group of bandits. Florina was being harassed by them and they wanted blood… There were four of us at the time, five including Florina but, well, she had little experience in true combat so I was inclined to keep her out of harm's way. We then called for help, more out of desperation than out of any serious inclination that it would work… and you answered… I'm sure you had your reasons for doing so, but when someone you don't even know answers the call to fight at your side… well… he who bears such a heart is meant go above and beyond.

 **Wil** : I don't really buy in to all that destiny spiel.

 **Mark** : Not destiny, not even fate, but purpose. Every single member of our company has such a good heart, a heart that is meant to do great things.

 **Wil** : A heart, huh?

 **Mark:** Speaking of, here they come…

 **Wil** : Wait, are they…?

 **Mark** : They're being chased. Sir Wil, your bow. Fire when ready.

 **Wil** : Aye, Mark.

* * *

 **Ending**

Wil remained one of Mark's most steadfast friend and ally in the years following the crisis. Let it be said that when the play of their adventures was performed, the character of Wil owned the stage.


End file.
